


Свайпни вправо

by Damariya, MXTXLonghaired



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, FB-2019, M/M, Ratings: G-PG-13, Slow Burn, dating app, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 18:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damariya/pseuds/Damariya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired
Summary: Поучительная повесть о том, как не нужно использовать китайский Тиндер.





	1. Руководство по Интернету для чайников

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Swipe Right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486994) by [Bowandtie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowandtie/pseuds/Bowandtie). 

Честно говоря, дел у него по горло. Но когда человек по самое не хочу вымотан учебой и вдобавок в энный раз становится работником месяца, ему в жизни нужны острые ощущения! Волнение! Развлечения!

Ну и что с того, если больше всего его развлекают чудики из приложения для свиданий?

— Пф-ф-ф! Ха-ха! Вы только посмотрите на этого парня! И это называется двадцать лет?!

Даже бесконечно добрая сестра тихо поперхнулась, увидев на его телефоне фото из профиля, гласившего «Мне двадцать один».

— Слушайте, он выглядит даже старше папы. Кого он, блин, обмануть пытается? — всматривается в фото Цзян Чэн, закладывая в морозилку пакет с чесноком.

У всех троих сейчас передышка после очередного беспорядочного наплыва обеденных посетителей. Золотая неделя только началась, и семейный ресторан семьи Цзян, расположенный рядом с одним знаменитым живописным местечком в Юньмэне, забит больше обычного.

И хотя Цзян Чэн никогда не одобрял, как его самый старый друг предпочитает проводить бесценные перерывы, Вэй Усянь не мог не заметить, что он почему-то считает своим долгом комментировать каждую удивительную находку.

— Может, он опечатался? — неуверенно предполагает Цзян Яньли, готовая посочувствовать кому угодно.

— Сестра, я железно уверен, что ни на одной клавиатуре «два» и «пять» рядом не стоят. А ты — серьезно, не вздумай...

— Свайпнул! — торжествующе провозглашает Вэй Усянь.

— ...свайпать вправо. Ладно, пофиг, если однажды кто-нибудь из твоих психов тебя похитит, мне не жалуйся, — бормочет Цзян Чэн, с силой хлопнув дверцей холодильника.

Вэй Усянь лишь весело толкает его локтем в ответ и показывает еще одну странную фотку в приложении.

***

Началось все несколько месяцев назад, когда один из университетских друзей показал ему то самое приложение. Каким-то образом интерес Вэй Усяня переключился с фоток симпатичных девушек на фотки жутко отредактированные и неловко снятые, откровенные попытки съема и прочие многочисленные формы социальных промахов, сконцентрированные в одной фотографии. Но честно, если выбирать между ними и неловкой болтовней со случайными девушками, которая ни к чему не приведет, чудики уж точно прикольнее.

— И почему столько народа пытается закосить под Добби, а? — ржет Вэй Усянь, правой рукой подметая пол в зале под сдавленное хихиканье коллеги, вытирающего по соседству стол. Левой он небрежно листает страницы на телефоне. Если не считать «двадцатилетнего» мужика и нескольких людей с сомнительным чувством прекрасного, сегодня он не видит ничего достаточно экстравагантного, чтобы развеять его скуку.

— Хоть не натолкнулся на тех, которые с тремя разными фотками трех разных людей, потащенных из топа выдачи по запросу «классные парни», — влезает А-Цин с кухни.

— Кто сказал, что не наткнулся? — отвечает Вэй Усянь с широченной улыбкой. — Мне даже попался парень с моей собственной фоткой в профиле, ха-ха-ха. Обязательно вставлю в свою биографию!

— Брат Вэй, ты правда разговариваешь со своими чудиками? — наивно спрашивает один из временных работников.

— Конечно! У людей с интересным жизненным выбором и характер интересный, тебе не кажется?

Влезает другой работник:

— А тебе нормально? В смысле, некоторые из них парни, а их с тобой свели...

— А? А что? Они меня просто забавляют, и не все из них плохие люди! Так что все норм! — Вэй Усянь не слишком задумывается над вопросом, он перепроверяет, достаточно ли у них моющих средств.

— Я не это имел...

Мимо проплывает Госпожа, окатив их сердитым взглядом, который ясно говорит: «Принимайтесь за дело, или я утоплю каждого из вас, прохвостов, и меня оправдают», — и все захлопывают рты и торопятся вернуться к работе.

Сегодня чудовищно скучный день. Вэй Усянь предпочел бы броситься в озеро на корм рыбам, чем постоянно так скучать.

***

— Не вижу смысла, — прохладно отвечает Лань Ванцзи, не шевельнув при этом ни одним лицевым мускулом. За такое ачивку надо давать, думает его брат.

— Так ты смог бы завести друзей?.. — аргументирует Лань Сичэнь, пусть и не очень убедительно. Действительно, невыразительное лицо его брата выглядит так, будто того силой приволокли на костер.

— Ванцзи, — продолжает он. — Просто попробуй разок? Я слышал, что в социальных сетях можно повысить... навыки общения?

Паузы в его речи выражают сомнения самого говорящего в собственных словах. Ему бы в голову не пришло это дурацкое предложение, будь у него другие идеи. Его милый, послушный и правильный брат ответственно провел школьные годы, получая одни пятерки и комментарии преподавателей про «отсутствие социальных навыков». Что, несомненно... конечно... возможно... вероятно, не его вина.

Так ведь?

Пока Ванцзи был ребенком, ситуация тревожила. Теперь, когда он собирается упасть в яму с крокодилами, именуемую обществом, она приводит в ужас. Лань Сичэнь не может позволить своему любимому брату потерпеть неудачу, вверх он пойдет или вниз.

Очевидно, что обычное общение бесполезно. Выражение лица Ванцзи — или его отсутствие — для большинства людей срабатывает как природный репеллент. И даже если оно не отпугнет самых настойчивых, решающий удар по отваге новых знакомых нанесет ледяная манера держаться.

Так что — онлайн. Брат научит Ванцзи использовать смайлики. Для этого-то лицевые мускулы не нужны.

***

Потыкав брата пару раз, Сичэнь каким-то образом сумел убедить того завести аккаунт.

Жаль, что его не было рядом, когда Ванцзи этот аккаунт настраивал.

***

О-о. Ну, здравствуй.

Вэй Усянь валялся на постели, как обычно, шарясь по сайту. Все конечности болели после трудового дня, проведенного в переполненном ресторане. Единственное спасение — куча нового народа, отрытого в Сети в суетливый праздничный сезон. Туристы нахлынули в Юньмэн, и среди них было столько чудиков. Слава тебе, бог Тиндера.

Сейчас Вэй Усянь сверлил взглядом одного из чудиков высшего класса. Фотка на его телефоне точно стандартная паспортная. Фон синий, а сам парень запредельно красив и сверхъестественно уныл даже по меркам паспортной фотки. Следующий кадр не лучше, потому что это то же самое, только в профиль (его что, в полиции снимали?), с прежней снулой рожей и воротничком под горлышко. Последнее фото — это его карта гражданина. 

— ...

Это же нехорошо? Чувака заживо сожрут. Кто, блин, выкладывает свой соцномер в сеть? Неужели в наше время остались люди, не знающие основ сетевой безопасности?

Вэй Усянь свайпнул вправо и, к своему удивлению, оказался в паре с «паспортом».

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Приветик! :3

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Алё??

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: ты тут???

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Эээээй 囧囧

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Эй, ответь???

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: серьезно, я же вижу что ты прочитал сообщение.

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: 囧囧囧囧

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: _(:3」∠)_ не игнорируй меня...

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Молодой господин?????

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Ааа неважно. Просто удали фотку с удостоверением личности. Его опасно постить в сети!!

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: эээээээй??

Лань Ванцзи: Да.

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: (○｀ε´○)／＼(○｀ε´○)

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: БОЛЬШОЕ ТЕБЕ ПОЖАЛУЙСТА!

***

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ:!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: утречка!!!!

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: эээээй!!!!

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: ты удалил фотку с карточкой!!!

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: давай надеяться, что никто не успел её заскринить!

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: братец Лань??

Лань Ванцзи: Уже десять.

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: !!!!!!!

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Доброго Утра!

***

Лань Ванцзи: Перестань заваливать меня сообщениями.

***

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Ээээээй Симпатичный Братик!!! Прости только со смены!!

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: как день прошел???*\\(๑•ω•๑)/*҉

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Мой как обычно!

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: ты рядом с Юньмэном?????

Лань Ванцзи: ...нет.

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Эм. Ты же знаешь ищутся только люди около тебя.

Лань Ванцзи: ...нет.

***

Лань Ванцзи: Почему ты постоянно мне пишешь.

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: а почему тебе понравился мой профиль ԅ(≖‿≖ԅ)

Лань Ванцзи: Не понравился.

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: понравился!!

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Еще как понравился!

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: ты меня вправо свайпнууул

Лань Ванцзи: И что?

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: .........

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ:.........эээ, молодой господин?

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Ты знаешь, что значит свайп?

Лань Ванцзи: нет.

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: о нет.

***

Лань Ванцзи: как всех блокировать


	2. Айдишник

Лань Сичэнь возвращается домой как раз вовремя, чтобы лицезреть приступ яростной блокировки.

Пальцы Лань Ванцзи колотят по экрану бедного телефона, но его лицо совершенно невозмутимо. Для случайных свидетелей он мог бы сойти за рьяного игрока в «Фортепианные плитки». Но Лань Сичэнь без труда узнает выражение лица брата — смесь отвращения с отчаянием, — приберегаемое им специально для общения с людьми.

— Ванцзи, что ты делаешь? — осторожно спрашивает Лань Сичэнь, усаживаясь рядом с братом. Он догадывается, что вызвало эту бурную активность.

— Блокирую.

«Смысл использовать приложение для свиданий, если ты всех блокируешь?!» — мысленно воет Лань Сичэнь, наблюдая, как брат безжалостно рушит все возможные связи с потенциальными знакомыми.

— ...почему?

— Это была ошибка.

Боже, да еще какая! Боже, надо было начать с Фейсбука. Погодите, он запрещен. О нет, неужели все запрещено?!

В разгар мысленной паники Лань Сичэнь каким-то образом умудрился заметить единственный профиль, чудесным образом переживший большую чистку, несмотря на постоянные появления среди оповещений.

На аватарке там фото младенца. Совсем голенького младенца.

«Педофил!» — мысленно возопил Лань Сичэнь, прокрутил в голове все худшие сценарии и постепенно успокоился. Никто же не безумен настолько, чтобы заявлять о своих патологиях на всю соцсеть, правда? И его брат не позволил бы вовлечь себя в сети педофилов, правда?

— Симпатичный малыш на фото, — начинает он. Лань Ванцзи ощутимо вздрагивает, хотя его лицо остается никаким. Завидев реакцию, Лань Сичэнь продолжает: — Твой друг?

— Нет, — отвечает Лань Ванцзи немного быстрее, чем нужно. Он продолжает колотить по экрану с чуть большей силой, чем прежде. В ходе остервенелой чистки профиль со смеющимся младенцем остается невредим.

— А, — говорит Лань Сичэнь, запоминая на будущее детали аккаунта.

***

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Прекрасный незнакомец!

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Еще занят??

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Буууууу! Скууууучно...

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: ヽ( ￣д￣;)

Лань Ванцзи: Перестань заваливать меня сообщениями.

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: И тебе привет!（＾ω＾）

***

К концу недели ноги Вэй Усяня стоптаны до костей, а заказы он передает даже во сне. Хвала небесам за Айдишника — как он прозвал Лань Ванцзи — и за его талант своими социальными промахами освещать радостью его дни. Уже за первую неделю Айдишник сумел как-то получить брачное предложение в первом же чате (и деликатно спросил Вэй Усяня, как составить формальный отказ), трижды чуть не был обмишурен, с возмущением пожаловался на современную молодежь, которая охотно прыгает в постель с незнакомцами (после этого Вэй Усянь не удержался и перепроверил его возраст в профиле), а еще, судя по всему, у него увели его уморительную фотку и выдали за свою. Вот это кто-то был в отчаянии, прикиньте, да? 

Когда сестра с Цзян Чэном замечают, что он зависает в телефоне больше обычного, он хвастается перед ними этим клевым, но прибабахнутым индивидом.

— Бог хотя бы справедлив, — сказал Цзян Чэн, изучая великолепное паспортное фото. — Раз лицо красивое, так на голову болен. Баланс.

«Вот завистник!» — думают все присутствующие.

— Зато он секси, — влезает А-Цин, подтягивая телефон к себе. — Но серьезно, кто так лажает в соцсетях? Ты уверен, что это не старый пердун?

— За языком следи! — шипит госпожа Юй издалека. Очевидно, она слегка заинтригована, раз даже готова зависать рядом с комнатой работников.

— А он вообще способен что-нибудь подделать? — спрашивает сестра, все еще не в силах поверить, что кто-то выложил свою карточку гражданина, чтобы заверить население Интернета в подлинности своего профиля. Неужели подумал, что регистрация в соцсетях — это как официальные документы?

— Точно нет? — Вэй Усянь с боем отбирает телефон у А-Цин. — Братец Лань невинен как ребенок. Думаю, его всю жизнь растили в лаборатории.

— Ты уверен, что он тебя не ненавидит? Он едва тебе отвечает, да и то в основном «нет» и «уймись», — резонно замечает Цзян Чэн, глянув на историю сообщений.

— Как ты можешь! — Вэй Усянь театрально прижимает к себе телефон, состроив смертельно обиженную рожу. — Говорю же, я пережил великую чистку!

Какую чистку, думают все.

— Брат Вэй, ты у него как справочник по общению, я уверен, — вмешивается здравомыслящий работник. Вэй Усянь смотрит на него с возмущением, но не возражает. Он печатает, зафлуживая своего собеседника бесчисленными сообщениями.

***

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: только с работы сменился!!!

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: ٩( ᐛ )و٩( ᐛ )و

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Слава богу праздники закончились!!!!

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Заколебали туравтобусы!!!(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻

Лань Ванцзи: Почему?

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Привееееет!!!!

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Еще занят???

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: тургруппы мерзкие!!!!щ(ಥ益ಥщ)

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: все хотят заказать одновременно!

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Пожалейте бедного Ин-Ина... _:(´□` 」 ∠): _

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: а у тебя как день прошел???

Лань Ванцзи: Хорошо.

***

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: какое у тебя любимое животное?

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: У меня курица потому что она вкусная!!!

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: только не говори что ты любишь собак...

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ:（ ﾟДﾟ）

Лань Ванцзи: нет

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: !!!!!!

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: ٩꒰ ˘ ³˘꒱۶~♡

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: ТЫ ТЕПЕРЬ МОЙ ЛД

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: ВЫКУСИ ЦЗЯН ЧЭН

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: ладно, твое любимое животное?

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: слон? Лошадь? Лев? Птицы? Тигр? Кошка?

Лань Ванцзи: кролики

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: мне кажется тебе бы понравились рептилии

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: э, зайчики?

Лань Ванцзи: да

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: ૮⍝◜•˕̮•◝⍝ა такие?

Лань Ванцзи: да.

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Тоже вкусные ٩( ᐛ )و

Лань Ванцзи: Нет.

***

Той ночью Вэй Усянь откладывает домашку ради очередного раунда охоты на чудиков. Он куда реже этим занимается после налаживания регулярного контакта с Айдишником.

Блузка в сеточку... ей так не холодно? Добби, Добби, блин, фильтр с собаками?! Ух ты, дыньки! Однозначно фальшивые, пф-ф... зачем ты фотографируешь машину, если очевидно, что она еще в салоне?

Погодите-ка.

На одном из профилей он притормаживает.

Сам профиль выглядит до боли нормальным. Фото друзей, сидящих вокруг стола. В центре смутно знакомое лицо. Следующая фотка заставляет его окаменеть.

Это Айдишник!

Фото явно сделано во время поездки. Красивый парень немного за двадцать приятно улыбается в камеру, откинувшись на каменную стену.

Лайки! Количество лайков астрономическое!!! У него даже золотая звезда! Мать моя женщина, аккаунт создан два дня назад?!

Да что вообще происходит? Айдишник эволюционировал в звезду Тиндера? Айдишник обзавелся друзьями и способен нормально функционировать в обществе? Его лицевые мускулы не атрофированы? Он натолкнулся на позорный тестовый аккаунт суперзвезды Тиндера?!

Вэй Усянь нервно свайпнул вправо. И есть контакт!

Это что, правда Айдишник?

Лань-1：добрый вечер.

Мама... он пишет первым!!

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: привет!!

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Эээ... братец лань?

Лань-1: да? :D

Вэй Усянь чуть телефон не роняет от чистого шока. С каких пор Айдишник умеет пользоваться смайликами?! Стоять! Стоять! Его точно подменили инопланетяне! Или, может, Айдишника реально вырастили в лаборатории, и это последний системный апдейт? Операционка второй версии? Но всего час назад Айдишник был кирпич кирпичом, как обычно?

Лань-1: ах да.

Лань-1: приятно познакомиться!

Лань-1: ты друг Лань Чжаня, верно?

Лань-1: я его брат.

О.

О-о-о-о-о!!!

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Приятно познакомиться!!

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Твой брат??

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Это который такой?

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ:【・ ˡ̲̮ ・】

Лань-1: о боже.

Лань-1: где ты взял этот смайлик ахаха

Лань-1: да! Да тот самый.

Лань-1: я его себе сохраню.

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Давай!! Хахаха

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: О его зовут Лань Чжань?

Лань-1: стоп, он тебе не сказал?

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: эмм

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: У нас беседы в основном односторонние...

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Он рассказывал тебе про меня???

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: ƪƪ’▿’)

Лань-1: не... совсем?

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Лол

Лань-1: так что

Лань-1: не говори ему?

Лань-1: мне друзья сказали что я с ним как курица-наседка ношусь.

Лань-1: Боюсь, он расстроится

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Не волнуйся! Я понимаю!

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Уверен с Айдишником так и надо

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: С Лань Чжанем то есть.

Лань-1: почему Айдишник?

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Э...

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Он случайно... запостил свой айдишник в поле для Айди?

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: И для профиля взял фото из пропуска, так что...

Лань-1: ОН ЧТО

***

В итоге Вэй Усянь полчаса выводил Брата Ланя из нервного срыва. Да, все хорошо, он его снял, и часа не прошло. Скорее всего, никто не видел или не обратил внимания. Да, он присмотрит за Лань Чжанем, так что не надо орать на беднягу. А еще, дружок, ты правда пустил своего совсем неопытного братика в приложение для свиданий, не выдав ему инструкций? Ай-яй-яй.

Он открывает еще один чат, с тем самым братиком.

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Йоо!!

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Что поделываешь??

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Завтра в универ

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: ( ´༎ຶㅂ༎ຶ`) нихачууу..

Лань Ванцзи: Образование — это важно.

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Почему ты скучный-то такой всегда?

Лань Ванцзи: Не разговаривай со мной тогда.

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Эй!

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Ты не в том смысле скучный!

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: ты приятно скучный.

Лань Ванцзи: Уймись.

Лань Ванцзи: Не пиши мне, если ты занят.

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Но я не?

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: А ты?

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Ладно, доброй ночи тогда! Хороших снов!

Лань Ванцзи: Угу.


	3. Все, познакомьтесь со всеми

Поскольку язык у Вэй Усяня без костей, в первую же неделю с хрониками Айдишника в подробностях ознакомлены все его друзья.

Реакции разнятся: с лицом Вэнь Цин, например, случается эпилепсия, а вот у её брата рот не закрывался добрых двадцать минут. Менее воспитанная Мянь-Мянь ржет до икоты, как и некоторые другие их соседи по столу в столовой.

— Этот твой друг, — начинает Вэнь Цин, когда спазмы прекращаются. — Ты уверен, что он не воскресшая мумия Эци?

— Это тот, которому член козы отжевали? — влезает кто-то за столом. Вэй Усянь давится листиком капусты.

— Слушай, — говорит он, глотнув воды. — Давай не будем про откушенные члены. Я тут есть пытаюсь.

— Так правда отжевали?! — лицо Вэнь Нина перекрашивается в другой оттенок пурпурно-зеленого, пока сестра не щиплет его за бедро, чтобы успокоился.

— Мумия итальянская, болван. Как Моника Белуччи. Айдишник стопудов китаец, — Вэй Усянь укоризненно качает головой.

— Это которая Моника? — спрашивает Мянь-Мянь. Другие парни жестами просят её заткнуться, и её лицо освещается пониманием. Чем еще могут интересоваться эти извращенцы?!

— Слушай, кто его знает. Как можно настолько не шарить в соцсетях! Если встретишься с ним, проверь, что там у него между ног! Может, и правда ничего! — весело предлагает парень по имени Оуян из-за соседнего столика. Внезапно оказалось, что все поблизости их подслушивают, замечает Вэй Усянь. Жалкие сплетники! Он благодарит Небеса за единичное исключение, именуемое Лань Чжань, который болезненно равнодушен ко всему. Воистину редкий вид!

***

Цзян Яньли спешит по отделанному мрамором и стеклом вестибюлю, держа в руках папку. Конечно же, она здесь только для того, чтобы доставить отцу «забытые» им документы, а совсем не потому, что её мать хочет, чтобы она «случайно» встретилась с тетушкой Цзинь, а заодно с её сыном. Да. Точно. Ничуть не подозрительно. Совсем.

Мама, вы бы хоть не так в лоб, пожалуйста.

Она подходит к ресепшену позвонить отцу, когда встречает намеченную матерью цель.

— Ой! А-Ли! Как приятно тебя видеть! О-о-о... как ты сумела снова похорошеть за такое короткое время! — с энтузиазмом приветствует её идеально завитая тетушка Цзинь. Её притягивают в надушенные объятия.

— Тетушка, я так рада, — ласково улыбается Яньли. Она искренне любит тетушку Цзинь, хоть и без восторга относится к маминым сводническим планам.

Было время, когда она не возражала, но это уже другая история.

— Ты принесла вещи для папы? Какая хорошая дочь! — сияет тетушка Цзинь. Под её радостью кроется хищное «хватать!», и Яньли, съежившись, слегка отступает назад.

В тот момент, когда Яньли пытается вежливо попрощаться, из лифта выносит группу людей. Отворачиваясь, Яньли случайно обращает внимание на лицо человека в синей рубашке.

Погодите, это разве не...

— Айдишник! — Яньли поспешно зажимает рот рукой, поняв, что выпалила это вслух.

— А-Ли? — Тетушку Цзинь тоже сильно удивила её вспышка. Она не уловила в точности, что та сказала, но испуг девочки привел её в недоумение.

Тем временем человек в голубой рубашке останавливается, услышав возглас, и сканирует взглядом вестибюль в поисках говорившей. Яньли перемещается за тетушку Цзинь, чертовски удивленная, что на её слова отреагировали.

— О! Нет, все в порядке! Я просто припомнила срочное дело! Ах, совсем забыла! Тетушка, увидимся позднее, пока! — отвечает она тихо, но встревоженно, после чего сбегает к выходу на противоположной от человека в синей рубашке стороне.

К несчастью, остаться незамеченной у нее не выходит. Человек в синей рубашке уже заметил сбегающую девушку и неспешно подошел к изумленной госпоже Цзинь.

— Прошу прощения, — вежливо говорит он. По-прежнему ошарашенная госпожа Цзинь впадает в еще большее потрясение, внезапно увидев привлекательного молодого человека, и натренированным глазом социального эксперта быстро сканирует характеристики незнакомца. 

О небо! Он даже красивее моего сына!

— Я могу чем-нибудь помочь? — церемонно улыбается она, мысленно пытаясь себя утешить. Ну и пусть он прекрасен, как Джет Ли в его золотые деньки! Мой сын умен, воспитан и занимает высокое место в национальном рейтинге! А-Ли несомненно выберет его! Ха!

— Девушка, которая только что ушла... — лицо симпатичного молодого человека светится очарованием, но сердце госпожи Цзинь отбивает: «Блин! Блин! Блин!».

Не подозревая о буре, бушующей в душе у госпожи Цзинь, он продолжает:

— Вы знаете, кто она? Мне показалось, вы знакомы с ней.

Динь! Они не знакомы?

— Эта девушка — дочь семьи Цзян, — говорит госпожа Цзинь приторно-сладким голосом и отступает немного быстрее обычного. В мире полно людей с этой фамилией! Пусть поищет её в море Цзянов!

***

Лань Сичэню хочется почесать в затылке. Он уверен, что слышал, как та девушка назвала его Айдишником. Лишь один человек так его называл, пусть и по ошибке, так что она наверняка знает ЛД Ванцзи — то есть, кхе-кхе, его друга.

Он так гордился собой, когда удержался от сердечного приступа при невинном вопросе брата, что значит ЛД. Несмотря на недовольство и отговорки брата, он сделал вывод, что тот слегка привязался к новому другу. Сам Лань Сичэнь еще испытывает сомнения насчет знакомств по сети; по крайней мере сейчас у него появился пусть туманный, но все же намек, кто этот друг.

Пока у него есть только фамилия — Цзян. Лань Сичэнь осторожен, но этот Вай-фай осторожен вдвойне. Очевидно, он самопровозглашенный ценитель ненормальных людей и обладает достаточным инстинктом самосохранения, чтобы не разглашать свою личную информацию. В отличие от брата.

Пока что он не чувствует злых намерений. Напротив, Вай-фай, кажется, стремится защищать его брата. Но на всякий случай...

Лань Сичэнь идет обедать, и тысячи мыслей крутятся в его голове.

***

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: У тебя есть западное имя?

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Мой друг сегодня сказал, что теперь его зовут Генри.

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Ну нафиг, какой из него Генри.

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: (；￣Д￣）

Лань Ванцзи: нет

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ:: Вот и у меня нет!

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Надо бы выбрать!

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Я вот думаю....

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Как насчет Умберто?

Лань Ванцзи: нет

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: не подходит??

Лань Ванцзи: нет.

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Оуу

Лань Ванцзи: нет.

***

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: что не так с миром( ´༎ຶㅂ༎ຶ`)

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: пошто мы вообще живем

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: пошто ты мне не отвечаешь

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Пошто

Лань Ванцзи: Что-то не так?

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Все не так!!!

Лань Ванцзи: Все в порядке, значит.

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: ЭЙ!

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Отниму у тебя права ЛД!

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Братец Лань я был неправ вернись...

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Это серьезно!

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Серьезная беда!!!

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Серьезные учебные неприятности!

Лань Ванцзи: Какие неприятности?

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Ты вернулся!!!!!(°̴̥̥̥̥̃♜°̴̥̥̥̥̃ )

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Разбомблю деканат!!

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Эй???

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Серьезно, снова тишина в эфире?

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Ээээй??

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Я в переносном смысле! Не буквально!!

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: То есть!!

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: кто ставит комплексный тест спустя месяц после начала семестра?!

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Мы ж еще ничего не прошли!!

Лань Ванцзи: Просто тренировка.

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: щ(ﾟДﾟщ)

Лань Ванцзи: У нас тоже такие проводят каждый месяц.

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: (；￣Д￣）

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: чо.

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Хочешь, твой деканат разбомблю?

Лань Ванцзи: Нет.

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Блин, вот это сурово.

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Я восхищен, что ты еще жив.

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Что у тебя за адский вуз? Аушвиц?

Лань Ванцзи: Нет.

Лань Ванцзи: Национальный юридический, Хуалу. 

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: что значит нет?

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: знаю это местечко

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: однозначно Аушвиц

Лань Ванцзи: Терпимо.

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: (눈‸눈)

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Я в педе

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: недалеко от тебя, да!

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Точно не хочешь перевестись??

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: тут полно красивых девушек

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Аллооо?? Серьезно? Снова тишина в эфире????

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: ээээй??

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Что я на этот-то раз сделал???

***

Спустя три недели после начала семестра из затянувшегося летнего путешествия возвращается Не Хуайсан. Он привозит с собой совсем-совсем неброскую новую сумку, новую шляпу, новую куртку, новое все и ауру жизнерадостного иждивенца. Все за их обычным столиком получают шоколадные трюфели в симпатичной упаковке и кучу историй из поездки, которые все вообще-то уже читали в его ежедневных постах в соцсетях.

Не желая уступать, компания снова берется за Хроники Айдишника, пусть уже и растерявшие первоначальную остроту.

— Ого, — лениво болтает ногами Не Хуайсан. — Я только услышал, а мне уже неловко.

— Он всех снес, — Вэнь Нин подчеркивает каждое слово. — Ему никто не годится.

— Эй! — перебивает его Вэй Усянь. Он-то не блокирован, более того, сейчас они неплохо общаются?

— Ты не считаешься. Ты его аккаунтом управляешь. — Вэнь Цин бьет прямо в больное место.

— Братец Вэй, дай-ка взглянуть! — Не Хуайсан тянется к его телефону, только чтобы замереть со слабым писком, увидев экран.

— Ты его знаешь? — с подозрением спрашивает Мянь-Мянь, покосившись на его застывшее лицо.

Вэй Усянь чувствует, что его ладони взмокли.

— Знаю?! — высокий голос Не Хуайсана взмывает еще выше. — Знаю! Пресвятой Будда!

— Чувак, серьезно! В чем дело?! — нетерпеливо хлопает его по плечу еще кто-то.

— Мы в средней школе в одном дополнительном классе были, — хлюпнул носом Не Хуайсан. — Худшие два года моей учебы.

— Что случилось? — с сомнением спрашивает Мянь-Мянь. У Не Хуайсана по три раза в неделю случаются «худшие дни» разного масштаба.

— Этот парень... этот парень настоящий терминатор. Он был страшнее, чем учителя! По глазам было видно, что он осуждает каждое мое движение! Только встанешь рядом, как чувствуешь, что температура на пять градусов упала! И кто способен не шевелиться три часа подряд?! Чистый нелюдь! Семестр за ним просидел — и у меня язва случилась.

— Ух ты, — тянет Вэй Усянь. — Сколько пользы выйдет летом.

«Ты только это услышал?» — думают все.

— Смирись, братец Вэй, — нервно бормочет Не Хуайсан. — Он не такой, как мы. Он как... альфа-самка из альфа-самок.

— Да? — изгибает бровь Вэй Усянь. — А мы тогда кто?

— Я? Пиявка, конечно! — гордо провозглашает Не Хуайсан. Остальные фейспалмят с такой силой, что получают сотрясение мозга.

Вэй Усянь хмурится. Разве Лань Чжань такой? Он же вовсе не стервозный. Он чудаковатый, неловкий, любит кроликов. Он скорее такой забавный, что у Вэй Усяня постоянно бока от хохота болят. Ай, ну да ладно. Не может же он контролировать, что о нем думают.

Таким образом печальная слава Айдишника среди друзей Вэй Усяня возросла в очередной раз.

***

Вэнь Нин обожает свою работу. Платят немного, и от кофейных испарений у него иногда бессонница, но тут куда спокойнее, чем в обычных ресторанах. Если верить Вэй Усяню, работать официантом так страшно! Пьяниц толпы! Со столькими столиками надо общаться! Все-таки лучше работать за стойкой!

А потом случается этот день.

Не было никаких предупреждений, никаких дурных предзнаменований. Совершенно обычный день, когда он два раза перепутал заказы и один раз уронил пакет с молоком. А потом внезапно все покатилось к черту.

Вэнь Нин крутил настройки, когда к стойке подошел посетитель. Вэнь Нин взял бумажный стаканчик и бодро поприветствовал:

— Добро пожаловать, что я могу... — он замер, налетев на равнодушный взгляд светлых глаз. В глубине мозга Вэнь Нина полыхнул образ тех жутковатых плюшевых игрушек-роботов с мертвыми и очень внимательными стеклянными глазами.

— Зеленый чай, — безучастно сказал гость. На его лице не дрогнул ни один мускул.

Вэнь Нин был так потрясен, что уронил стаканчик, бормоча сбивчиво:

— Ай... Айди...

Парень моргнул, молча вынул свое удостоверение и положил его на стойку. Теперь надо показывать айди, чтобы заказать кофе?

Бли-и-и-ин. Меня сейчас вычислят. Братец Вэй! Братец Вэй! На помощь!

Вэнь Нин схватил карточку, секунду делал вид, что проверяет, и чуть не швырнул ее бледноглазому кошмару перед собой. Правила обращения с покупателями испарились из его головы. Он поспешно выполнил заказ и в рекордное время передал парню стаканчик, над которым клубился пар.

Брови парня приподнялись на полсантиметра; он даже не попытался взять стаканчик.

— Я еще не заплатил.

Да бли-и-ин...


	4. Ода неудачным решениям

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Братец Лань 

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Поменяй аватарку а?

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: То есть ты красивый и все такое...

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Но у тебя будет больше девушек с не такой... унылой фоткой?

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Хоть на аккаунт своего брата посмотри!

Лань Ванцзи: Моего брата?

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Вот блин.

Лань Ванцзи: Говори.

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Ой блин. Блин. Блин. Блин.

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Как удалять сообщения, чертбыего

Лань Ванцзи: Говори. Немедленно.

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Лань Чжань, вот давай без этого?

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: У меня тут нервный срыв

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Сжалься, а

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Щ(º̩̩́Дº̩̩̀щ)

Лань Ванцзи: Ты знаешь мое имя.

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Упс ну типа да

Лань Ванцзи: Ты говорил с моим братом

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Ээ, да?

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Пожалуйста, не сердись?

Лань Ванцзи: Я не сержусь.

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: ૮( ꒦ິ࿄꒦ີ)ა૮(꒦ິ࿄꒦ີ )ა

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Лань Чжаааань

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Не сердись, правда!!

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Я что угодно сделаю

Лань Ванцзи: Имя.

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: А, да...

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Прости. ==’

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Ты не хочешь, чтобы я тебя так звал?

Лань Ванцзи: Нет.

Лань Ванцзи: Ты знаешь мое имя.

Лань Ванцзи: Я не знаю твое.

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Стоп. Я тебе не сказал?

Лань Ванцзи: Нет.

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Правда? Ух, совсем забыл!

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Я Вэй Ин!

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Второе имя Усянь

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: По зодиаку скорпион, группа крови четвертая

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Приятно познакомиться!!

Лань Ванцзи: Вэй Ин.

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Это я!

Лань Ванцзи: Твоя аватарка. («Ин» — младенец)

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Ахахаха, да оно.

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Мы все сделали наоборот.

Лань Ванцзи: Мгм.

Лань Ванцзи: Мой брат назвал тебе мое.

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: О черт мы опять про это?

Лань Ванцзи: Ты часто с ним разговариваешь?

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: иногда??

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Лань Чжань, серьезно.

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Твоя личная жизнь в полной безопасности со мной.

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Но про Айди он знает.

Лань Ванцзи: Вы дружите?

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Типа того?

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Не переживай!!

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Для меня ты по прежнему Лань № 1!!

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: ٩꒰ ˘ ³˘꒱۶~♡

Лань Ванцзи: Мгм.

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Лол.

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Завтра в универ?

Лань Ванцзи: Да.

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Ладно! Ночи тогда!

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Аватарку поменяй!

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Попроси брата сфоткать или еще чего!

Лань Ванцзи: Зачем?

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Я же сказал!

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Девушки любят фотки типа небрежные, но классные

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Лань Чжань, ты красивый, но одной красотой девушку не закадришь!

Лань Ванцзи: Мне это не нужно.

Лань Ванцзи: Доброй ночи, Вэй Ин.

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Везет красивым парням...

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Ладненько! Ночи!

***

Не Минцзюэ постановил, что каждую вторую пятницу месяца они ходят по барам. А это значит, что каждый месяц в этот вечер Лань Сичэнь превращается в дежурного водителя. А еще — что в этот вечер его умственные и физические способности вычерпываются досуха, чтобы двое его ближайших друзей, набравшись, не покалечили друг друга или невинных прохожих.

Сейчас они во втором баре, и пока ничего не сломано, никто не попытался выцарапать никому глаза; оскорбления уже посыпались, но до катастрофы дело еще не дошло. Лань Сичэнь понимает: это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, и скоро обязательно что-то произойдет.

Рядом с ним вдруг болезненно кашляет Мэн Яо. Глаза у него еще трезвые и сверлят холодным взглядом телевизор на верхней полке. Лань Сичэнь отслеживает его взгляд и видит, что показывают местные новости. Менее трезвый Не Минцзюэ тоже смотрит на экран с таким же пониманием.

— Твоя старая жаба опять красуется и подлизывается, — презрительно кривится Не Минцзюэ, делая еще один глоток обжигающего алкоголя.

— Брат, — предостерегает Лань Сичэнь. Человек в телевизоре гордо пожимает руку какой-то важной персоне, пока его незаконный сын с ненавистью смотрит на него с другой стороны экрана.

— Мне плевать, — врет сквозь зубы Мэн Яо. Его лицо темнеет; он берет очередную бутылку и выхлебывает ее чуть быстрее, чем обычно. Лань Сичэнь хочет еще чем-то его утешить, когда видит внезапно знакомую фигуру.

— Эта женщина...

Эти слова привлекают внимание его друзей, и оба быстро разворачиваются к телевизору. В группе на экране только одна женщина, мирно стоящая рядом с Цзинь Гуаншанем в костюме ручного пошива, благодушно улыбаясь. Субтитры называют ее женой Цзинь Гуаншаня. Сичэнь узнает в ней женщину, которая рассказала ему давеча про дочь Цзянов.

Мэн Яо смотрит с очевидным изумлением:

— Ты ее знаешь?

— Встречались, — отвечает Лань Сичэнь. — Это твоя мачеха?

Мэн Яо молча делает еще один глоток. Даже Не Минцюэ не отпускает колких замечаний.

— Она хотя бы не притворяется, что я не существую, — отвечает Мэн Яо с хмурым спокойствием.

— Нафига она остается с твоим стариком-потаскуном? — бурчит Не Минцзюэ. Ему никто не отвечает.

Лань Сичэнь взвешивает свое любопытство и такт по отношению к другу; любопытство каким-то образом умудряется выиграть.

— А-Яо, — начинает он. Недоумение на лицах ближайших друзей он решает проигнорировать. — Прости за вопрос, но ты не знаешь, есть ли у твоей семьи друзья по фамилии Цзян?

— Юньмэнские Цзяны? — пришла очередь Лань Сичэня изумляться. Ему так быстро ответили. — Ресторан «У озера»?

— Угу.

— Почему вдруг они? — нерешительно спрашивает Лань Сичэнь, пытаясь скрыть возбуждение. Мэн Яо удивленно приподнимает брови.

— А что? Если ты говоришь о Цзянах, которые связаны с моей... с семьей Цзинь, то это точно они.

— Наверное, — отвечает он. — Мне просто интересно, почему именно они.

— Хотя бы потому, что они пытались женить моего сводного брата на дочери Цзянов.

Дочь Цзянов! Лань Сичэнь не выпил ни капли алкоголя, но его шатает.

— Брак по сговору? В нашем-то веке? — Не Минцзюэ неодобрительно хмурится.

Мэн Яо лишь равнодушно пожимает плечами, продолжая отрешенно потягивать своей напиток.

Не Минцзюэ недовольно щелкает языком из-за отсутствия реакции и переводит взгляд на Лань Сичэня, все еще погруженного в размышления. — О чем задумался? Что за дело с Цзинями и Цзянами?

Более наблюдательный Мэн Яо догадывается быстрее:

— Это имеет отношение к твоему брату?

— А что с ним? — Не Минцзюэ запихивает в рот несколько шоколадных трюфелей. Мэн Яо смотрит с легким отвращением: он уверен, что дорогой шоколад так не едят.

— Ребята, вы помните ту историю, верно? — понижает голос Лань Сичэнь.

— Это когда такая заварушка вышла, что даже тебе пришлось вмешаться? — услышав о том казусе, Мэн Яо исполнил двойной фейспалм, поскольку одного не хватило. 

— Когда ты за ночь стал звездой соцсетей? — восторженно ржет Не Минцзюэ. Лань Сичэнь стонет.

— Помните, я рассказывал, что тогда Ванцзи каким-то образом обзавелся другом?

— А, точно, — говорит Не Минцзюэ. — Как там его звали? СИРИ?

— Вай-фай, — смеется Сичэнь. Их личная шутка — звать друга Ванцзи СИРИ, раз уж он практически руководит всей его сетевой соцжизнью. — И я думаю, что это один из Цзянов. У них только дочь?

Друг Ванцзи не похож на девушку, скромную или не очень. Кроме того, Лань Сичэню с трудом верится, что его брат проводит с девушкой все время, отведенное на социализацию.

Шестеренки в голове Мэн Яо быстро крутятся. Брат Лань Сичэня интересуется Цзянами? Это же прекрасная возможность. Если он их познакомит, то не только запишет себе это в заслуги и получит расположение Сичэня, но и нанесет дополнительный удар по семье Цзинь. Насколько он знает, эти снобы отчаянно пытаются свести своего драгоценного сына с той девушкой. Если брату Сичэня она и впрямь понравилась... то даже у его далекого сводного брата шансов, пожалуй, нет. Если дело не в девушке... ну, все равно хорошо. Он может внести раздор между семьями Цзинь и Цзян и подвести их ближе к семье Лань.

— Если я не ошибаюсь, у них есть еще и сын, — наконец говорит он. Глаза Лань Сичэня сразу же вспыхивают. Обретя уверенность, Мэн Яо продолжает: — Хочешь, я отведу тебя туда? Познакомишься с местностью?

— Ха! Это что, будет разведка обедом?

— Отлично! — Лань Сичэнь даже поднимается с места от волнения. — Когда пойдем?

***

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: хороших выходных!!

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: \\(๑•ω•๑)/*҉

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: как твои контрольные????

Лань Ванцзи: Хорошо.

Лань Ванцзи: Твои?

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Ыгх, не спрашивай.

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: их похоже основывали на весенних экзаменах в пекинский универ

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: втф мы это еще не проходили

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Упс прости, я забыл про без мата

Лань Ванцзи: Ты всегда забываешь.

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: хахаха, это да.

Лань Ванцзи: У меня есть образец.

Лань Ванцзи: Мы их тоже писали.

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Ай да Лань Чжань

Лань Ванцзи: Могу дать.

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Да!! 

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: ЛАНЬ ЧЖАНЬ ТЫ ЛУЧШЕ ВСЕХ

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Э. Погоди, как

Лань Ванцзи: Можем встретиться.

Палец Вэй Усяня завис в воздухе, часть его остолбенела, а часть пришла в необычайное возбуждение, которое грозило вырваться наружу. Кто бы мог подумать, что Лань Чжань так напорист!

Он ухмыльнулся от уха до уха и быстро напечатал ответ.

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: ахахахаха

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: встреча в реале

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: ты серьезно? для меня она первая

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: и совсем неромантичная ЛОЛ

Лань Ванцзи: Ты не хочешь.

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: ХОЧУ!

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: давай устроим неромантичное свидание с пробниками экзаменов!

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: （人´∀`*）

Лань Ванцзи: Это не свидание.

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Тихо ты

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: не будь занудой

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: в свидании со мной нет ничего плохого

Лань Ванцзи: Ты бесстыден.

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: тебе нравится мое бесстыдство

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: ԅ(≖‿≖ԅ)

Лань Ванцзи: Вэй Ин.

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Да сэр?

Лань Ванцзи: Уймись.

***

Послеобеденные пары закончились. Аудитория почти опустела; оставались только два человека, занятые разговором.

— В эту субботу? Запросто. Спиногрыз меня обожает. Все будет как обы.... Ай-ай-ай! Что за!.. — Вэй Усянь морщится, когда его с неласковой силой тянут за ухо.

— Слушай сюда, мелкая скотина, — Вэнь Цин похожа скорее на грабителя, чем на человека, просящего о помощи. Она выглядит полностью изнуренной, а под ее глазами залегли страшные черные тени.

— Ты хоть высыпаешься? — осторожно спрашивает Вэй Усянь.

— У меня уже вместо крови одни энергетики. Так что заткнись и слушай.

— Слушаю, — он покорно делает вид, что закрывает рот на замок.

— Дай-ка я повторю. Бабушка сломала бедро. Мой тупой профессор не позволяет мне взять отпуск. Начальник А-Нина уехал из города, так что ему нельзя уйти тоже.

— Ты говорила.

— Будь у меня выбор, я бы тебя не просила.

— Все еще слушаю.

— Ты крайний из крайних случаев. Самый крайний. Ты понимаешь, да?

— Угу.

«Переходи к делу, женщина!» — хочется воскликнуть ему. К счастью, он хоть и храбр, но не самоубийца какой-нибудь, поэтому держит рот закрытым.

— Не смей. Серьезно, не смей мыть нашего А-Юаня в кухонной раковине.

— Понял.

— Не корми его острыми чипсами или лапшой. Блин, как можно скармливать двухлетнему ребенку острую лапшу?

— Был неправ.

— И еще как! Ладно, телек я уже настроила на детский канал. Не вздумай его переключать. И — нет, если в фильме есть ребенок, это еще не значит, что фильм детский! На ставь ему песенки про сиськи или жопы. Не таскай его в кошачьей переноске, когда будете гулять, не показывай ему своих психов...

Это привлекло внимание Вэй Усяня.

— Погоди, что? Почему нет? Даже Айдишника?

Вэнь Цин сверкает глазами еще ярче.

— Особенно этого! Ты знаешь, что он снится моему брату в кошмарах? Я слышала, как он во сне перед ним извинялся!

— Я-то тут при чем? За что он вообще извинялся?!


	5. Подходящий человек

В дверях ресторана — потоки клиентов, как всегда и бывает по выходным. По давней договоренности Цзян Яньли берет выходной в воскресенье, а Вэй Ин — в субботу, и они по очереди надзирают за залом. Ее брат обычно в заднем кабинете, помогает с логистикой и руководит кухней. Все знают, почему так, и поэтому такое распределение обязанностей признано всеми наилучшим.

Сегодняшние гости только начали понемногу появляться, когда прибыла странная группа. По случайности Яньли поднимает голову от кассы как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить знакомое лицо в дверях, и бледнеет.

«О нет...»

Она сбегает в заднюю дверь прежде, чем группа успевает ее заметить, и находит брата, рявкающего на сотрудников.

— А-Чэн! А-Чэн!

Цзян Чэн смотрит на нее с ощутимым удивлением: он не привык видеть свою элегантную сестру крадущейся в испуге. Он не успевает отреагировать, как Яньли тащит его к раздаточному окну и указывает на усевшихся людей.

«Блин».

— Ведь предупреждал болвана! Однажды кто-нибудь из его психов постучит нам в двери! — Цзян Чэн бледнеет. — Какого черта он здесь делает?!

Яньли прикусила губу.

— Думаю, из-за меня. Я видела его в офисе у папы и окликнула... о нет.

Цзян Чэн в ярости из-за испуга сестры.

— Ты права, он может тебя узнать. Сестра, останься тут, я разберусь.

Цзян Чэн игнорирует изумленные взгляды других работников и выходит из кухни, по максимуму накручивая в себе праведный гнев.

«Будет весело», — одна из официанток вытаскивает мобильник и начинает записывать.

«Черт! Кто-нибудь, позовите госпожу!» — кто-то разумный тянется к телефону.

«Грядет пиар-катастрофа», — думает один из поваров.

«Как здорово, что я взял эту смену», — думает другой.

***

Лань Сичэнь осматривает оживленный зал, приглядываясь к бегающим официантам в фиолетовой форме. Не Минцзюэ просматривает сайт отзывов, равнодушно проматывая отзывы клиентов и фото лучших блюд. 

— Ты уверен, что мы пришли в нужное место? — безразлично оглядывается Не Минцзюэ. — Ты же видел девушку? Как она выглядит? 

Прежде чем Лань Сичэнь успел ответить, рядом уже появился хмурый официант и буквально швырнул им меню.

— Чего хотите? — Грубиян — молодой человек с внушительными складками на челе. Это даже отдаленно не похоже на вопрос.

«Как его взяли в сферу обслуживания?» — думают все поблизости.

Не Минцзюэ с изумлением смотрит на официанта.

— Как тебя на эту работу взяли?

Услышав это выраженное вслух общее мнение, хмурый официант только дергает носом.

— А, тогда мы возьмем ваше блюдо дня, — приятно улыбается Лань Сичэнь, чтобы развеять напряжение; к сожалению, когда их взгляды встречаются, жажда крови, исходящая от официанта, становится еще сильнее.

— Все? — юный официант даже не ждет ответа, прежде чем развернуться и исчезнуть на кухне, оставив группу в полном изумлении.

— Ни черта себе. Это худший официант, которого я когда-либо видел.

— Может, он стажер? — заступается Лань Сичэнь.

— Никогда не видел такую жажду убийства в стажерах, — Не Минцзюэ бросает гневный взгляд на дверь для сотрудников, потом на Мэн Яо. — Ну ты и устроил...

Мэн Яо холодно смотрит в ответ.

— Ты и в глобальном потеплении меня обвинять будешь?

— Ребята. Пожалуйста.

Лань Сичэнь трет виски, чувствуя приближающуюся головную боль. Пока что он не видит официанток, которые напоминали бы ту девушку, и внутренний голос уже укоряет его за погоню за незнакомыми людьми из Интернета только из-за того, что он беспокоится за социальную жизнь своего брата (или ее отсутствие).

— Мне расхотелось тут есть, — резко поднимается Не Минцзюэ. Но не успевает он встать, как тот же официант возвращается с кипящим котелком чего-то восхитительно ароматного, успешно останавливая его на взлете.

Мэн Яо пристально рассматривает официанта, который молча разливает суп из котелка по чашкам поменьше, и быстренько соображает.

— Этот парень, — сказал он после того, как официант отошел, — это сын Цзянов.

Ложка Не Минцзюэ зависла на полпути. На его лице отражается понимание.

— Так я и думал. Не могли они нанять такого.

— Я не про это, — вздыхает Мэн Яо. Он поворачивается к Лань Сичэню. — Брат, он узнал тебя — или, что более вероятно, твое лицо. Ты заметил, как злобно он на тебя смотрел? Что думаешь?

Лань Сичэнь все еще с глубокой задумчивостью смотрит в спину уходящему официанту.

«Он сердится, потому что я пришел к нему на работу? Нет, вряд ли... не уверен...»

— Нет. Думаю, это не он, — решает он наконец.

Не Минцзюэ хмыкает.

— И то верно. Судя по твоим рассказам, этот СИРИ...

— Вай-фай.

— Да-да. Вай-фай. Неважно. Вроде спокойный парень. Этот же... — он делает паузу, предоставляя собеседникам закончить предложение самим.

— Прости, брат. Кажется, мы в тупике, — с долей расстройства говорит Мэн Яо.

Лань Сичэнь улыбается.

— Да нет. То есть... Кажется, я перешел черту. Не стоит мне лезть и разнюхивать только потому, что это друг Ванцзи...

— А тупик ли? — Не Минцзюэ со стуком ставит на стол опустевшую чашку. — Этот пацан явно узнал тебя в лицо. Он точно знает этого Вай-фая.

— Все нормально. Я не буду спрашивать. Я как старший брат достаточно уже навмешивался, — успокаивающе говорит Лань Сичэнь. Нельзя больше докучать окружающим своей необоснованной тревогой.

Они быстро доедают превосходный суп и готовятся расплатиться по счету. Тот же кислолицый официант возвращается со сканером. Но не успевают они достать телефоны, как в переднюю дверь врывается еще одна группа посетителей.

— А-а-а! Ты-ы! — воет госпожа Цзинь, завидев незаконного сына своего мужа.

«О черт!» — думает одновременно троица друзей.

Глаза официанта расширяются, и он переводит гневный взгляд на Мэн Яо.

— Ты родственник Звездюка в Живанши.

«Звездюка в Живанши?» — Не Минцзюэ и Лань Сичэнь обмениваются беспомощными взглядами.

«Ого, — думает Мэн Яо. — Мне даже не надо „разделять и властвовать“. Между ними и так раздор глубиной в Марианскую впадину!»

«Блин, ну блин же, — думает госпожа Цзинь, обнаружив давешнего симпатичного юношу рядом с отродьем своего мужа. — Не надо было говорить ему про Цзянов! Откуда мне было знать, что они сразу найдут нужных! Что эти гадкие дети вообще тут делают?! Слава Богу, А-Ли тут нет!»

Официанты и официантки почти не скрываясь следят за маленькой драмой, разворачивающейся перед их глазами. На одной стороне их постоянная клиентка сверлит взглядом группу молодых людей. На другой стороне, очевидно, незаконный сын ее мужа, качок, с виду способный за один присест сожрать быка, и смутно знакомый потрясающий парень с тревожным выражением лица. А еще там стоит молодой хозяин, отчетливо желающий прикончить каждое разумное существо в поле его зрения.

Внимание, драма! Как интересно!

— Кхе-кхе. Счет? — нерешительно прерывает напряженную тишину Лань Сичэнь, протягивая телефон со штрихкодом молодому хозяину-официанту.

Официант хмурится, но ничего не говорит и сканирует телефон, прежде чем развернуться и уйти. Троица, не теряя времени, убирается оттуда, не смотря никому в глаза и на максимальном расстоянии обходя столик госпожи Цзинь.

— Что за хуйня, — бормочет про себя Цзян Чэн, наблюдая, как группа уносится прочь, словно им пятки подпалили. Цзян Яньли, спрятавшись на кухне с поварами, тоже смотрит, затаив дыхание, на все происходящее.

«Это что сейчас было?» — кажется, общее мнение всех присутствующих.

— Ну что ж, — сказал Мэн Яо, как только они выбрались из здания. — Впервые в жизни я с тобой согласен. Паршивая была идея.

***

А-Юань умудрился просидеть смирно за детскими передачами два часа, прежде чем начал ерзать, переполненный желанием выпустить где-то свою энергию. Вэй Усянь к тому времени так наелся пастельных куколок, детской болтовни и веселых простеньких песенок, что ему хотелось только выбраться из этой проклятой квартиры и вымыть себе мозг с мылом.

Первоначальным планом было кормить ребенка сладостями, пока тот не впадет в спячку от переедания и перестанет носиться, поэтому он загодя набрал пудингов, шоколадок и прочих дешевых сластей для подкупа двухлетнего ребенка.

И что вы думаете? План обернулся против него самым великолепным образом. А-Юань испытал такой прилив энергии от сахара, что не мог усидеть на месте ни секунды и начал карабкаться на каждую поверхность в маленькой квартире.

Следующее его решение — вытащить ребенка наружу — тоже не фонтан. Его любимый метод переноски младенца размером с кошку Вэнь Цин уже запретила и, блин, ему придется таскать с собой ребенка, будто он юный отец-одиночка.

— Братец Сянь, А-Юань пить хочет, — самым очаровательным образом просит А-Юань в разгар прогулки по местному парку. 

— Эй, я же тебя только что кормил?

Ребенок смотрит на него с такой мольбой, будто его не кормили неделю. Бесстыдник растет!

Раз дома сладости уже сожраны, Вэй Усянь начинает искать взглядом ближайший минимаркет. Оглядевшись, он замечает, что тут вообще-то поблизости новая застройка.

«Хе, а ведь тут недалеко до Хуалу. Может, на Лань Чжаня случайно налетим...»

Славный парень по имени Иисус однажды сказал: «Просите — и будет дано вам». В общем-то, так и случилось.

А-Юань сбегает сразу же, как только Вэй Усянь спускает его с уставших рук. Минимаркет небольшой, так что можно не беспокоиться, думает он. Вэй Усянь изучает холодные напитки, когда двери распахиваются, впуская группу людей, и в пустом магазине становится куда оживленнее.

А-Юань с удовольствием рассматривает цветные пушистые полотенца в другом ряду, когда вдруг натыкается на группку школьников, болтающих между собой.

Группа не замечает маленькую фигурку под ногами и случайно сбивает его с ног; ребенок с силой летит на пол.

А-Юань воет от испуга. Его маленький разум уже приготовился к падению, но в последний момент его подхватывают. Чьи-то прохладные руки удержали его от удара.

— Осторожнее, — ясно звучит в воздухе холодный голос.

Резкость тона успешно затыкает подростков, до которых доходит, что из-за них едва не пострадал малыш. Они только что не впадают в панику, увидев ледяные глаза и суровое выражение лица парня, который смотрит на них с исключительным отвращением, и сбегают.

А-Юань не может взять в толк, что случилось. Он понимает только, что ему не стало больно, как он ожидал, и что спас его этот человек сзади. Он начинает рыдать и что есть силы вцепляется в незнакомца.

— А-Юань?! Что...

Заслышав шум, Вэй Усянь несется в соседний проход и видит невероятное.

Одновременно Лань Чжань отвлекается от ребенка и видит перепуганного юношу в конце прохода. Глаза юноши распахиваются, когда он видит его лицо.

Вэй Усянь изумленно восклицает.

— Лань Чжань?!

«Что это еще такое?!»

Приходит черед удивляться Лань Ванцзи. Никто не зовет его так, кроме...

— Вэй... Ин?..

Оба замирают на месте. А-Юань тем временем поворачивается, видит знакомое лицо и сразу же влетает в ноги Вэй Усяня.

— Ай! Эй! Ты хоть предупреждай!

Вэй Усянь поднимает плачущего ребенка, не отрывая взгляда от сидящего на корточках Лань Ванцзи. Он осторожно идет вперед и с улыбкой протягивает руку.

— Давай. Подъем?

Лань Чжань молча позволяет поднять себя на ноги. Он не отрывает глаз от лица Вэй Усяня.

— Итак... — Вэй Усянь старается пригасить панику. Знакомый незнакомец все еще крепко держит его за руку. Но незнакомец ли? Они уже несколько месяцев про все на свете болтают.

«Ну, я болтаю, а Лань Чжань больше приказывает мне уняться...»

— Вэй Ин, — повторяет не-незнакомец. На этот раз увереннее.

— Ага. Это я. Привет! — он откидывает голову и улыбается своей широчайшей улыбкой. Чего бояться-то. Это Лань Чжань! Совсем не фотогеничный человек. Как вышло, что в реальности он еще красивее?

Вэнь Юань тревожно елозит на руках Вэй Усяня, привлекая внимание обоих.

— Кто? — Лань Ванцзи жестом указывает на ерзающего малыша; лицо его по-прежнему неподвижно.

Так дело не в фотках, у него мускулы лица вообще мертвы. Мышечная атрофия, что ли?

Вэй Усянь чувствует, как это каменное лицо взывает к его лукавой натуре. Он бесстыдно сияет и говорит с полной уверенностью:

— Мой сын!

— ...

— ...

«Отреагируй как-нибудь, а?!»

Он ждет.

— Я...

— ...

— Лань Чжань...

— ...

— Лань Чжань! Скажи что-нибудь! Как я закончу шутку, если ты не отреагируешь!

Они и так уже несколько минут стоят как дураки посреди магазина! И руки! Почему они еще держатся за руки! Как неловко! Неловко-то как!

— Это шутка?

Вэй Усяню хочется одновременно заржать во все горло и рвать на себе волосы. Ну как он! Да блин! Воистину Великолепный Айдишник!

— Лань Чжань... конечно, это шутка! Я что, похож на человека с женой и ребенком?!

Он неловко отнимает свою руку, позволяя мозолистой руке Лань Чжаня упасть.

Вэй Усянь жестом предлагает Лань Ванцзи пойти с ним на кассу расплатиться за напиток. Кстати, почему тот, кто изначально и хотел пить, сейчас плевать на питье хотел? Почему ребенок смотрит на Лань Чжаня сияющими глазами? Почему он сам так устал? Ох.

— Контрольные, — внезапно говорит Лань Ванцзи, когда они выходят из магазина. — Они тебе нужны?

Вэй Усянь смотрит на него с едва скрываемым восторгом.

— Да! Еще как! Ты их везде с собой таскаешь? Серьезно, Лань Чжань?

— Нет, — отвечает Лань Чжань серьезно. — Они у меня дома.

Вэй Усянь смотрит на него с недоумением.

— Ладно тогда. Встретимся в другой раз?

Лань Ванцзи качает головой, прежде чем продолжить:

— Я живу недалеко.

— А?

«Неужели...»

— Пойдем со мной.

***

«Хм... И как я до этого докатился?»

Вэй Усянь сидит в безупречной гостиной. На его коленях сидит мальчик, который все это и устроил, и с удовольствием сосет палец, ничуть не заботясь о внутреннем смятении своей няньки.

При всем своем бесстыдстве Вэй Усянь знает основы сетевой безопасности! Первое правило Интернета гласит — не ходить домой к незнакомцам, которых вы встретили онлайн! Или это второе правило? Неважно; если Цзян Чэн узнает, он никогда не заткнется насчет опасных незнакомцев!

«Ох! Серьезно! Что это сейчас было?»

Но Лань Чжань выглядит таким правильным! И у него такой хороший дом! Стоит, наверное, больше, чем его почки и селезенка вместе взятые. Не о чем беспокоиться, верно?

«Наивный идиот! — ругает его внутренняя А-Цин. — Разве ты не знаешь, что самые правильные и богатые и есть самые извращенцы? О Кристиане Грее вспомни!»

Ладно. Вэй Усянь понятия не имеет, кто такой этот Кристиан Грей. Сомнительный тип, наверно. Но этот дом такой... приличный. И ужасно... пустой. Однозначно дом Лань Чжаня. Нельзя было хоть чем-нибудь украсить? Все либо однотонное, либо в полосочку. И где винный бар? У богатеев должна быть куча винных баров! Тут только книжные шкафы, книжные шкафы и, боже, вы только посмотрите! Опять книжные шкафы!

Лань Чжань уже ушел наверх за пробными контрольными, предложив гостям подождать в гостиной. Заскучав, Вэнь Юань слез с колен Вэй Усяня и на шатких ножках посеменил к ближайшим книжным шкафам. Все лучше, чем позволять ему пускать слюни на эти дорогие диваны, полагает Вэй Усянь.

Только он поддается обманчивому чувству безопасности, А-Юань, уже почти заползший на шкаф, в мгновение ока засовывает что-то себе в рот, и Вэй Усянь не успевает его остановить.

Блин!

— Эй! Пусти! Выплюни! — Он трясет ребенка, а тот лишь хихикает и сосет неизвестный предмет.

— А-Юань! Плюнь! Эту! Штуку! — он переворачивает мальчика и держит за лодыжки, как вдруг внезапно распахивается дверь.

***

Лань Сичэнь входит в собственный дом и видит... нечто.

Неизвестный парень в его гостиной. Держит кверху ногами неизвестного малыша.

«Похищенный ребенок?!» — думает Лань Сичэнь.

«Педофил?» — думает Не Минцзюэ.

«Кто этот пацан?» — думает Мэн Яо.

— Э-э... — впервые в жизни Вэй Усянь лишается дара речи.

Парни долго смотрят друг на друга. Никто не знает, что сказать.

— Что за... — наконец озвучивает общее мнение Не Минцзюэ.

Внезапно изо рта А-Юаня на безупречно чистый паркет выпадает камушек, пачкая его слюной.

— Братец Сянь, — говорит корень проблем, все еще подвешенный за лодыжку. — А-Юаня тошнит.

Взрослые моментально приходят в движение.

— Туалет! — орет Вэй Усянь.

— Направо! Нет, другое право! — срывается с места Лань Сичэнь.

— Открой, блин, дверь! — Не Минцзюэ прибывает первым и пинком распахивает дверь туалета.

— Унитаз! Давай сюда! — Мэн Яо поднимает крышку.

— Терпи! Терпи пять, нет, десять секунд! — Вэй Усянь передает позеленевшего ребенка Не Минцзюэ, который передает его Мэн Яо прямо перед тем, как мальчишку успешно тошнит в унитаз.

Лань Ванцзи спустился вниз, чтобы увидеть четырех взрослых парней и одного ребенка со следами пережитого ужаса на лице, втиснувшихся в туалет.


	6. Жажда

Успешно завершив великий рывок с ребенком, четверо взрослых осели на пол туалета. Вэй Усянь отобрал обмякшего А-Юаня у Мэн Яо и медленно постукивал его по спине, выбивая из него остатки полупереваренной пищи. Остальные трое молча смотрели друг на друга.

— Что, блин, это было, — говорит Не Минцзюэ, придя в себя.

— Эстафета с ребенком? — подсказывает Вэй Усянь, получив в награду свирепый взгляд.

— А ты еще кто? — ворчит Не Минцзюэ. — Да что за день такой!

Лань Сичэнь молча смотрит на эту сцену и на незнакомого юношу. У него ужасно болит голова и практически не осталось сил, чтобы думать. 

— Вэй Ин.

Четыре головы резко поворачиваются к говорящему. Они видят Лань Ванцзи, пугающе неподвижного, как статуя Ямы, у лестницы наверх.

«Чё-о-о-о, — одновременно думает тройка. — Чё-о-о-о он только что сказал?»

— Лань Чжань! — бодро орет в ответ незнакомец.

«Чё-о-о-о», — трое с ужасом поворачиваются обратно к незнакомому симпатичному парню.

Лань Ванцзи кивает остолбеневшему брату.

— Брат. С возвращением.

Лань Сичэнь может только тупо кивнуть в ответ. Он продолжает мотать головой между братом и незнакомым гостем.

— Что-то случилось? — спрашивает Лань Ванцзи, все еще не двигаясь с места.

«Еще как случилось!»

— Прости меня, Лань Чжань. Моему сыну поплохело... Ай, ты рубашку испачкал. А-Юань, ну ты...

«ТВОЙ СЫН?! — трое опять думают хором. — ОТЕЦ-ОДИНОЧКА?!»

— Помочь? — ничуть не удивившись провозглашенному отцовству, Лань Ванцзи наконец-то сдвигается с места и не спеша идет к переполненному туалету.

— Не, все нормально, — улыбается Вэй Усянь. — А, погоди-ка, можешь достать ему одежду из моего рюкзака?

Он снимает с А-Юаня запачканную рубашку, не замечая, как три пары глаз чуть не выпадают из глазниц. 

Без тени колебания Лань Ванцзи роется в содержимом черного рюкзака на диване и вытаскивает оттуда чистую одежду и влажные салфетки. Вэй Усянь принимает их с улыбкой.

«Брат, что это за трогательная домашняя сцена? Как твой Ванцзи, ходячий кусок бетона, может излучать такие отцовские чувства?!» — хочется заорать Мэн Яо.

Лань Сичэнь сам выглядит не сильно лучше, потеряв контроль над отвисающей челюстью.

«Я сплю. Я сплю. Я сплю. Но если не сплю, то это может быть только...»

— Вай-фай? — нерешительно спрашивает он. Э, погодите-ка. Блин! Ванцзи же не знает, что он общался с его другом!

Глаза двух его друзей округляются еще сильнее. Неизвестный гость, нет, Вэй Ин, Вай-фай, поворачивается и осторожно улыбается им.

— Э-э, привет?

Вэй Усянь замечает «О черт, проговорился» на лице старшего брата и спешит успокоить его.

— Он знает! Он уже знает! Все хорошо! Правда, Лань Чжань?

— М-м, — серьезно кивает Лань Ванцзи. Он все еще не отрывает взгляда от Вэй Усяня, и в его светлых глазах нет ни тени неудовольствия. Лань Сичэнь испытал бы огромное облегчение, если бы не был так удивлен.

Тем временем Вэй Усянь осознал ситуацию, и теперь ему хочется зарыться в землю. Лучше поглубже, чтобы сигнал не достал и его не смогли вытащить обратно в цивилизацию.

А еще говорят про плохое первое впечатление! Это уж точно в десятке худших за столетие!

Увидев его встревоженное лицо, Лань Ванцзи забирает у него А-Юаня и тянет его за руку, из-за чего глаза оставшихся зрителей выпучиваются еще раз. 

С каким пор он по доброй воле прикасается к другим людям?  
Лань Сичэнь приходит в себя и улыбается тоже. Все происходит слишком быстро и по-дурацки, но будь он проклят, если не подсобит брату!

— Привет. Мы еще не знакомились нормально, верно? Я Лань Сичэнь. Добро пожаловать в наш дом. — Он мысленно поздравляет себя с тем, что не запнулся.

— А, спасибо, что пригласили! — гость сияет, демонстрируя ямочки и белоснежные зубы. Да, именно таким он и представлял себе друга Ванцзи. Яркий, веселый и проказливый, несмотря на юное лицо.

— Меня зовут Вэй Усянь. Простите за все это. — Он указывает на унитаз, переминаясь с ноги на ногу с виноватым выражением.

— Ничего страшного. С твоим... сыном все в порядке? — Лань Сичэнь взирает на младенца, за ним переводят любопытные взгляды и его друзья.

— Моим... — не сразу доходит до Вэй Усяня. — О боже. Ха-ха-ха! Нет-нет-нет! Я просто за ним присматриваю! — Вэй Усянь чуть не задыхался от смеха. Почему люди все время думают, что он кого-то обрюхатил? Неужели он похож на такого козла?

Трое мысленно выдыхают от облегчения.

Вэй Усянь забирает Вэнь Юаня у Лань Ванцзи и начинает вытирать ему лицо. Остальные внимательно наблюдают за ним. Никто не может сказать, что полностью понял беспрецедентную ситуацию, поэтому комментарии кажутся им неуместными.

— Вэй Ин, — внезапно говорит Лань Ванцзи. Вэй Усянь неохотно отрывается от гимнастических упражнений в попытках переодеть А-Юаня одной рукой. — Стол.

— Хм. Угу. Погоди, я почти закончил.

В горле у А-Юань угрожающе клокочет: ему не нравится, что его тянут и крутят. Лань Ванцзи, не говоря ни слова, с укоризненным лицом забирает ребенка и берет Вэй Усяня за запястье.

— Ванцзи? Куда ты? — Лань Сичэнь не может сдержать удивление от развернувшейся сцены.

— Наверх, — ровным голосом отвечает его брат, утаскивая за собой недоумевающего юношу.

— Наверх?

— В мою комнату.

— ТВОЮ КОМНАТУ?! — орут хором четыре человека. Дальше отреагировать они не успевают: две фигуры с ребенком уже исчезают из виду, оставив трех взрослых сидеть на полу в туалете.

— Твой брат спятил? — моргает Не Минцзюэ, глядя на лестницу.

Мэн Яо откашливается. Ну все. Хватит с него веселья на ближайшие недели, если не месяцы.

— Ну. По крайней мере, мы получили, что хотели? Мы молодцы?

Лань Сичэнь смотрит перед собой пустым взглядом.

— Я не понял, что только что произошло. 

***

— ТЫ ЧТО? — орет только что вернувшаяся со смены Вэнь Цин прямо в лицо Вэй Усяню, но быстро затыкается, вспомнив, что брат только что уложил А-Юаня.

— Угу. Короче, мы пошли в комнату Лань Чжаня, он помог мне привести в порядок мини-Вэня и погонял по учебе немного? А потом я пошел домой.

Вэнь Цин ошеломленно смотрит на него. Болван и правда это сделал. Куда, блин, подевался вэйусяневский гид по интернету для чайников? Что случилось с правилом «не встречаться в реале»? И они сразу пошли домой? Ловкий парень этот Айдишник!

Вэнь Цин прищуривается.

— Вы, ребята, правда... ничего не делали?

«Ничего — это что? — изумленно смотрит в ответ Вэй Усянь. — О чем она вообще? Что мы могли... о-о-о, это?!»

— Погоди-ка... ха-ха-ха-ха, ты серьезно?! Ты думаешь, я того? С Лань Чжанем? О боже... ха-ха-ха-ха! Ты правда... ха-ха-ха!

Вэнь Цин приходится долго ждать, прежде чем ржач Вэй Усяня переходит в тихое похрюкивание.

— Ха-ха-ха... ой, блин... правда, не переживай! Моя невинность цела и невредима. О черт... ха-ха-ха. Ты думала, что я и Лань Чжань?.. Ха-ха-ха-ха... Ты... видела бы ты его! Он ледяной, как разумный холодильник! Я без понятия, знает ли он, что такое секс!

— Что случилось с твоим правилом не встречаться в реале? — предыдущую тему она решает сменить как можно быстрее. Вся эта история с Айдишником выбивается из обычного сценария!

И с каких пор эти двое зовут друг друга по имени, будто лучшие друзья?! Айдишник же обычно выходки Вэй Усяня игнорирует? 

Но опять же, они общаются уже много месяцев и вроде не собираются прекращать. И комната. Комната! С каких пор ты приводишь в свою комнату незнакомцев из сети?! То есть, даже у Айдишника, социального инвалида, должно же быть подобие личного пространства? Но тут что-то другое. 

— Ну... это же ради контрольных! Да и какая проблема, это же Лань Чжань!

«Э-э-э... дружище. Ты этого парня один раз встречал, нет?»

— А что насчет А-Юаня?

— М-м? А что с ним? Он в Лань Чжаня просто влюбился! Даже больше, чем в меня! Можешь себе представить?

Вэнь Цин страдальчески вздыхает. Ага. Ладно, пофиг. Вэй Усянь — взрослый парень за метр восемьдесят, гиперактивный и с отличным ударом наотмашь. Вэнь Цин не обязана ходить за ним и давать по яйцам каждому прицепившегося к нему извращенцу. 

— И что теперь? Снова будете встречаться в реале? — решает спросить она и с большим удивлением видит на лице Вэй Усяня непонимание.

— Э-э, не знаю. То есть, мы собирались встретиться, чтобы он отдал мне пробники для экзаменов. Но с этим мы уже разобрались, я думаю?

«Разве у меня есть повод встретиться с Лань Чжанем? Кроме того, я уверен, что после сегодняшнего мне запретят появляться в его доме».

Вэнь Цин фыркает.

— Не удивлюсь, если вы снова исхитритесь встретиться по какой-нибудь идиотской причине.

Основной инстинкт Вэй Усяня почему-то относится к этому предупреждению с энтузиазмом.

*** 

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Лань Чжань!

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Спасибо за сегодня!

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: было весело!! (ﾉ ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Извини за рвоту.

Лань Ванцзи: Ничего страшного.

Лань Ванцзи: Спасибо и тебе.

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: ахаха, почему ты всегда такой вежливый???

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Короче, ребенок вернулся в колыбельку.

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Отличная я няня, а? d(๑꒪່౪̮꒪່๑)b

Лань Ванцзи: Ты довел его до тошноты.

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Мелочи!

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: И спасибо за пробники.

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Ты отлично объясняешь!

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Учитель Лань Чжа~ань

Лань Ванцзи: Я рад.

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: ЛОЛ

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Я уже дома

Вай-файʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Ночи, Лань Чжань

Лань Ванцзи: Доброй ночи, Вэй Ин.

***

Группа «Отряд Лотос-холла» (63 участника)

ШаоЮй129: Зачем новая группа?

ШаоЮй129: Что не так с прежней?

♥Ся ♥ : новая группа???

АЦинЦин ☆ﾟ.*･: все тут?

АЦинЦин ☆ﾟ.*･: Отлично! Обсуждаем, братия!

Дженни Жун: Подожди, господина Вэя нет.

АЦинЦин ☆ﾟ.*･: В том-то и смысл.

Король призраков: Это про сегодня и айдишника?

Сюй Шилун: ого

Сюй Шилун: вот это круто

✿ -Кларисса Сан: Погодите. Что случилось?

ШаоЮй129: А, тебя сегодня не было. Ты такое пропустила.

✿ -Кларисса Сан: Чочочо??? Рассказывайте!!!

АЦинЦин ☆ﾟ.*･: Айдишник приходил. С незаконным сыном Цзинь Гуаншаня.

Тигрмогуч: ЧО

АЦинЦин ☆ﾟ.*･: Молодой господин психанул в зале. Пришла госпожа Цзинь.

✿ -Кларисса Сан: ПОЧЕМУ Я ВЗЯЛА СМЕНУ НА НЕДЕЛЕ

Бабуля: Ох уж эти дети и ваши драмы.

АЦинЦин ☆ﾟ.*･: эт не все

Тигрмогуч: ЕЩЕ НЕ ВСЕ?!

Король призраков: Я подслушал, как госпожа и молодой господин хотели позвонить адвокату

♥Ся ♥: ОМГ КАКОЙ АДВОКАТ?!

Арнольд Клык ᕙ༼ ͝°益° ༽ᕗ: Он правда искал брата Вэя?

Сюй Шилун: кого еще?

Арнольд Клык ᕙ༼ ͝°益° ༽ᕗ: не знаю? Молодую госпожу? Чую заговор

Арнольд Клык ᕙ༼ ͝°益° ༽ᕗ: Зачем ему искать парня

⋆*:.｡. Росинка.｡.:*⋆: Сказал парень с крашем в господина Вэя.

Арнольд Клык ᕙ༼ ͝°益° ༽ᕗ: Стерва

АЦинЦин ☆ﾟ.*･: Детишки не ссорьтесь, а то забаню

Фэй Дэвид: Сколько тебе, восемнадцать

АЦинЦин ☆ﾟ.*･: А еще я админ.

ШаоЮй129: Но зачем он ищет господина Вэя?

Сюй Шилун: папапа

Дженни Жун: *давится*

-ПЯТНИЦА-: Холи щит

— ПЯТНИЦА -: ват зе фак бро

АЦинЦин ☆ﾟ.*･: лол ребята.

12ГЕНРИ: Итак, Айдишник следит за господином Вэем, чтобы его папапа?

⋆*:.｡. Росинка.｡.:*⋆: ДА БЛИН. Мы что, в мыльной опере?! 

♥Ся ♥: НО ВЫ ЕГО ВИДЕЛИ ТОТ АЙДИШНИК ЧЕРТОВСКИ ГОРЯЧ

♥Ся ♥: ЕСЛИ БЫ ЭТО БЫЛА Я Я Б ТАКАЯ БЕРИ МЕНЯ ВСЮ НОЧЬ АЙДИШНИК

ЧжуйЦзяЛин22.5: И МЕНЯ ПАПАПА МИЛЫЙ МОЙ АЙДИШНИК

Сюй Шилун: Чуваки. У него РУКИ. Верняк качается.

Бабуля: была б я лет на 30 помоложе я б приударила

Дженни Жун: Бабуля Су, но как же твой муж...

⋆*:.｡. Росинка.｡.:*⋆: @Арнольд Клык ᕙ༼ ͝°益° ༽ᕗ предложи Айдишнику поделиться и получи тройничок своей мечты

АЦинЦин ☆ﾟ.*･: Ну вы народ больныыыыееее *жует попкорн*

Тигрмогуч: И это говорит человек, читающий романы про бдсм

АЦинЦин☆ﾟ.*･: а кто не читает??

Король призраков: ребята вы спятили

Король призраков: хорошо что госпожи тут нет

А ты подумай снова. : Юй Цзыюань — Хозяйка Юньмэн-холла

***

Вэй Усянь крепится и решает не говорить никому в Юньмэне про вчерашнее фиаско. Спасибо, он обойдется без всей этой лекции про «А-Сянь снова творит черт-те что».

А потом он открывает дверь и видит, как весь клан Цзян идет на него в разной степени перепуга. За ними на него таращатся сотрудники, очень внимательно и с едва скрываемой жалостью.

«Блин, что я сделал?!»

Дядя Цзян смотрит так, будто узнал, что у Вэй Усяня рак.

— А-Сянь, ты цел? Пожалуйста, скажи, что мы можем сделать?

Чё.

Госпожа Юй сверлит его пронзительным взглядом.

— Я велела тебе не приносить личные проблемы на рабочее место, — ледяным тоном констатирует она. — Разберись как можно быстрее.

«Какие проблемы? Эй? Народ, я понятия не имею, о чем вы?»

Глаза Цзян Яньли влажны и полны тревоги.

— Прости меня, А-Сянь. Я не подумала...

Что за блин? Вэй Усянь уже положительно в перепуге. Почему сестра плачет? Какого черта тут происходит? 

Цзян Чэн хватает его за худи, на его лице написана жажда убийства.

— Я. Тебе. Говорил. — Он скрипит зубами, и каждый слог скребет Вэй Усяню ухо. 

«Ты думаешь, мне хватит памяти запоминать все, что ты мне говоришь? Ну-ну».

— Я. Говорил тебе, придурку. Тысячу раз. Уже, — угрожающе шипит Цзян Чэн, уволакивая Вэй Усяня к ближайшей скамейке, и бесцеремонно сует ему в руки лист бумаги. 

Вэй Усянь всматривается в плотный лист, видит на нем аккуратную надпись печатными буквами «Запрет на приближение» и чувствует, как по его спине ползет холодок.

«Блин...»

Он сглатывает и пытается улыбнуться.

— Меня... увольняют? Что я такое сделал? Это не слишком?

Цзяны одновременно бледнеют, даже у госпожи Юй приоткрывается рот.

Первым приходит в себя Цзян Чэн.

— Что за бред ты несешь?! — орет он. Остальные члены семьи уже пришли в себя и выглядят еще унылее.

— А-Сянь, — ласково говорит дядя Цзян. — Никто тебя не выгоняет.

Госпожа Юй мрачно потирает виски.

— Лучше сосредоточься на своей проблеме, а не на своих дурацких идеях.

Вэй Усянь удивленно приподнимает бровь.

— Какой проблеме?

Приходит очередь Цзянов удивляться. Из глаз сестры текут слезы, как вода из-под крана.

Дядя Цзян придвигается поближе, будто пытаясь обнять его.

— А-Сянь, не бойся. Тебе не надо скрываться от нас. Мы поможем, чем сможем, хорошо?

Да какая проблема, в энный раз спрашивает Вэй Усянь. Я все еще понятия не имею, что за фигня происходит.

Цзян Чэн выглядит так, будто за одну ночь постарел на десять лет.

— Просто подпиши эту гадскую бумажку. Или ты хочешь, чтобы мы вызвали полицию?

— Полиция?! — хрипит Вэй Усянь. — На кой мне полиция?!

Цзян Чэн щурится.

— Ну, твой сталкер без...

— СТАЛКЕР?! — орет Вэй Усянь. Что за черт? Все еще непонятнее? — Откуда у меня сталкер?!

— Прости меня, А-Сянь, — всхлипывает Цзян Яньли. — Я так виновата... Я не думала, что он придет сюда...

«Кто приходил? Почему сестра извиняется?!»

— Говорил же, — скрипит зубами Цзян Чэн. — Но не-е-е-ет. Ты тупо отвечал: «Цзян Чэн, не надо параноить». Ну а теперь посмотри, что случилось!

Вэй Усяня заколебал этот бред. Тупая попытка Цзян Чэна передразнить его голос тоже не приводит его в восторг.

— Я все еще не понимаю ни слова из того, что вы сказали, — хмуро говорит он.

— Кто ж еще?! — злобно зыркает Цзян Чэн. — Тот Айдишник, конечно!

— ... 

Чё.

Чё.

— Что за черт.

Цзян Чэн, не сдерживаясь, выкладывает все, что случилось вчера. Как Яньли случайно засекла Айдишника в вестибюле бизнес-центра. Как он каким-то образом появился в их ресторане, очевидно намереваясь присмотреться к месту и людям.

К концу его монолога Вэй Усянь полон сомнений.

— Это не Айдишник.

— А кто тогда, — фыркает Цзян Чэн. — Его злобный двойник?

— Нет, — спокойно отвечает он. — Его брат, наверно.

Лань Чжань не мог приходить сюда вчера. Они почти весь день провели вместе!

На лице госпожи Юй отражается такое же возмущение, как у ее сына. — Не говори глупостей! Ты понимаешь, что говоришь! Дело не шуточное!

— Я не шучу! — возмущается в ответ Вэй Усянь. — Я был с ним вче... — он обрывает себя с опозданием, и теперь вся комната таращится на него, не моргая. Цзян Чэн даже не дышит.

— Что за хуйня, — тонким голосом говорит Цзян Чэн после паузы. — Что, блядь, за пиздецкая хуйня.

— А-Чэн, следи за своим блядским языком, — несколько лицемерно говорит госпожа Юй.

Лицо Цзян Фэнмяня бледно как пепел, его пальцы продолжают подрагивать. Цзян Яньли так изумляется, что даже перестает плакать.

— Так про папапа правду говорили? — слишком громко шепчет кто-то сзади.


	7. Ты думаешь, все кончилось? Как мило

Лань Сичэнь наполняет подогретый чайник кипятком, и пар поднимается в воздух и заполняет его ароматом. Прошлым вечером он проводил друзей, обещав им рассказать все в подробностях позже.

«Нет, он не на наркотиках, наверно. Нет? Разве любовные зелья существуют? Что значит — подменыш?!»

Когда он в последний раз видел брата тем вечером, то был еще в оглушенном состоянии и не смог расспросить его, что, блин, случилось за то время, пока он отсутствовал — всего полдня-то прошло — и что, блин, произошло, пока они были наверху.

«Надо было послушать А-Яо и подслушать», — с долей сожаления думает Лань Сичэнь и сразу же раскаивается. Как он может так думать? Это личное дело А-Чжаня!

Предмет его мыслей не спеша спускается по лестнице с тетрадью в руках. В утреннем свете его равнодушное лицо кажется необычно сияющим.

Он выглядит счастливым. По-настоящему счастливым? Что случилось с прежним отрицанием? За ночь за окно вылетело?

Он выглядит счастливым. Очень-очень счастливым. Лань Сичэнь заставляет себя улыбнуться и приветствует:

— Доброе утро, Ванцзи.

— М-м.

Лань Сичэнь наливает еще чашку чая и передает ее севшему брату.

— Ты кажешься счастливым. Из-за твоего вчерашнего друга? Его Вэй Усянь зовут, верно?

Палец Лань Ванцзи дергается, лишь опытный взгляд брата может сказать, что его взгляд чуть смягчился.

— Кажется, неплохой юноша, — задумчиво говорит Лань Сичэнь.

Лань Ванцзи неубедительно хмурится.

— Он смешон.

Отрицание никуда не делось! Он стесняется? Какой у меня милый братик!

Лань Сичэнь не говорит этого вслух, лишь с интересом смотрит на брата.

— Хорошо, что у тебя появился близкий друг. Что вы вчера делали? — Сближались?

— Готовились к экзаменам.

Так, нет, точно нет. Откуда столько праведности.

— И все? — Лань Сичэнь даже слегка разочарован.

— Играли с А-Юанем.

«Ребенком? — думает Лань Сичэнь. — С каких пор мой брат умеет обращаться с маленькими детьми?»

Телефон на столе внезапно начинает вибрировать. Лань Ванцзи смотрит, кто это, и уголки его плотно сжатых губ слегка смягчаются.

Лань Сичэнь не может удержаться и подсматривает.

— Вай-фай?

— М-м. — Лань Ванцзи открывает чат с легкостью, выдающей привычку; телефон при этом вибрирует, словно массажер их дяди.

— Брат, — говорит он некоторое время спустя.

Лань Сичэнь с удивлением видит, как лицо его брата леденеет.

— Да? — осторожно спрашивает он. Ванцзи узнал про вчерашний визит в Юньмэн? Он чуть не забыл про все это из-за хаоса дома. О нет. Нет-нет-нет. Мысленно он начинает рыдать.

— Ты ходил куда-то вчера? — ровным голосом спрашивает Ванцзи.

— ...да.

Брат не задает больше вопросов, лишь молча передает ему телефон.

Вай-фай ʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: СОС! СОС!!

Вай-фай ʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Лань Чжань!! Беда!

Вай-фай ʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: щ(ಥ益ಥщ)

Вай-фай ʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: знаешь, тут и ты слегка виноват..

Лань Ванцзи: Что случилось?

Вай-фай ʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: ты знал, что твой брат приходил вчера ко мне на работу?

Вай-фай ʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: они подумали, что это ты!

Лань Ванцзи: В ресторан?

Вай-фай ʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: ДА!!

Вай-фай ʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: боже, все как с ума посходили!!

Лань Ванцзи: Нет, я не знал.

Лань Ванцзи: Почему?

Вай-фай ʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: уууугххххх

Вай-фай ʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: моя головаааааа

Вай-фай ʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Цзян Чэн психует

Вай-фай ʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Дядя Цзян убежден, что меня развратили

Вай-фай ʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: они думают, что ты меня сталкеришь.

Лань Сичэнь замирает. Он поднимает взгляд и видит, как лицо его брата становится скучнее классной доски; это означает, что он мысленно психует.

Не успевает он ничего сказать, как телефон снова начинает припадочно колотиться. 

Вай-фай ʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Я знаю, что ты тут, сволочь.

Вай-фай ʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: не пытайся спрятаться больной ублюдок

Вай-фай ʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: не знаю что тебе надо но богом клянусь

Вай-фай ʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: затеешь что я тебе член отрежу и суну тебе в твоцуечмфсун697щг анус

Вай-фай ʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: это был Цзян Чэн, не обращай внимания.

Вай-фай ʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Он просто слегквыалтмолвп

Вай-фай ʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Я блядь серьезно

Лань Сичэнь бледнеет, хватает свой телефон и быстро пишет Вай-фаю с собственного профиля.

Лань-1: Молодой господин Вэй

Лань-1: Я прошу прощения за вчерашний инцидент.

Лань-1: Это не была идея Ванцзи, он даже не знал.

Лань-1: Я могу объяснить!

Вай-фай ʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: ты тот вчерашний мудила

Вай-фай ʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: с типчиком из Живанши

Очевидно, телефон все еще в руках Цзян Чэна.

Лань-1: да.

Лань-1: Вы вчерашний юноша?

Лань-1: Простите меня, в мои намерения не входило вас пугать.

Лань-1: Я понимаю, что я перешел черту.

Вай-фай ʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Что блядь ты и твой брат за люди

Вай-фай ʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Клянусвоа862цприа-080э/о8вц

Вай-фай ʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Все хорошо! Все хорошо! Это снова я!

Вай-фай ʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Боже, хахаха простите нас за него

Вай-фай ʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Не обращайте внимания на Цзян Чэна, он зануда.

Вай-фай ʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: А, что? Откуда вы знаете Звездюка в Живанши?

Лань-1: Мой друг их родственник? Я думаю?

Лань-1: Я так понимаю, «Звездюк в Живанши» — это сын четы Цзинь?

Вай-фай ʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: ого!

Вай-фай ʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: агга! он!

Вай-фай ʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: вся его семья в одинаковых пиджаках от Живанши расхаживала все старшие классы.

Лань-1: хахахаха

Лань-1: мой друг, впрочем, не такой.

Лань-1: вы встречали его вчера.

Вай-фай ʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: большой и накачанный или маленький и ушлый?

Лань-1: хахахаха

Лань-1: маленький

Вай-фай ʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: А, он! Передайте ему, отлично поймал.

Вай-фай ʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Я боялся, что великан зашвырнет А-Юаня в унитаз

Вай-фай ʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: кст, ЦЧ сказал, что попытается быть вежливым, даю ему телефон. И сестр

Лань-1: хорошо.

Вай-фай ʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Здравствуйте, я сестра А-Сяня.

Лань-1: Здравствуйте, простите за вчерашнее

Лань-1: Похоже, я вас напугал

Вай-фай ʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Ничего страшного. Мы просто удивились. (ЦЯЛ)

Вай-фай ʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Вы вчера А-Сяня искали? (ЦЯЛ) 

Лань-1: да.

Лань-1: Простите.

Вай-фай ʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Я ТАК И ЗНАЛ МУДА (ЦЧ)

Вай-фай ʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Могу я спросить, зачем? (ЦЯЛ)

Лань-1: только я виноват, переволновался за брата

Лань-1: Хотел посмотреть на его потенциальных друзей

Лань-1: Он впервые пользуется тиндером

Лань-1: Я забеспокоился, поддался худшим побуждениям и стал шпионить

Лань-1: простите меня

Вай-фай ʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: ЛОЛ, старший братец, ты знаешь, что на тебя чуть копов не натравили? (ВУС)

Вай-фай ʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Вы совсем одинаковсидпфцмфсидлрш (ВУС)

Вай-фай ʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: что за хрен? Твой брат дошкольник что ли.. (ЦЧ)

Вай-фай ʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: так, это снова Цзян Яньли, сестра (ЦЯЛ)

Вай-фай ʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Я все поняла. Я помогу объяснить моим родителям (ЦЯЛ)

Вай-фай ʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Простите и вы меня, мы слишком раздули дело m(-_-)m (ЦЯЛ)

Лань-1: спасибо, молодая госпожа

Лань-1: Хахаха, нет, это я был виноват

Лань-1: И за госпожу Цзинь простите. Кажется, я ее чем-то оскорбил?

Вай-фай ʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: чтоооо? Старший брат! Что у тебя с ними?? (ВУС)

Вай-фай ʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Что-то не так? (ЦЯЛ)

Вай-фай ʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: это не из-за незаконного сына? У нее к тебе претензии? Странно (ЦЧ)

Лань-1: Я тоже не знаю.

Лань-1: Простите еще раз

Лань-1: пожалуйста, не сердитесь на Лань Чжаня. Он немного неловкий, но очень хороший мальчик:)

Лань-1: Я очень рад, что ты готов быть его другом.

Вай-фай ʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Это мне надо радоваться! Лань Чжань супер интересный! (ВУС)

Вай-фай ʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: ДА КСТАТИ О (ЦЧ)

Вай-фай ʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Привет, это снова сестра А-Сяня! :D

Вай-фай ʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Да ничего! Извините и вы нас, что потревожили! (ЦЯЛ)

Братья Лань прижимаются друг к другу на своих стульях и, затаив дыхание, следят за беседой. 

— Ладно, — Лань Сичэнь делает глубокий вздох. — Мы хотя бы выбрались из «красной» зоны.

— М-м, — кивает Лань Ванцзи; он все еще как натянутая тетива.

— Прости меня, Ванцзи. Мне не надо было так поступать, — с раскаянием говорит Лань Сичэнь.

— Мм.

— Думаю, молодой господин Вэй больше не сердится. Я помогу тебе потом извиниться.

— Не нужно.

Внезапно спокойствие снова разбивает жужжание телефона, братья спешно нашаривают каждый свой, и понимают, что виноват телефон Лань Ванцзи.

Вай-фай ʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Лань Чжань!

Вай-фай ʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Лань Чжань быстрее!

Вай-фай ʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: дай мне свой вичат!

Вай-фай ʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Цзян Чэн пытается удалить мой аккаунт и приложение!

Вай-фай ʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: Ну жееее

Лань Ванцзи: Сейчас.

Лань Сичэнь смотрит, как его брат с несвойственной ему поспешностью отправляет свой вичатовский айди. Наконец-то добавив еще одно имя к неполному десятку своих контактов. Они столько месяцев регулярно общаются и до сих пор не обменялись контактами в Вичате? И как-то уже дошли до стадии приглашения в комнату? У Лань Сичэня снова начинает болеть голова.

Вай-фай ʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: отлично! Добавил!

Вай-фай ʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: ты лучший!!

Вай-фай ʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: так, поговорим позже

Вай-фай ʅ(*´◡`)ʃ: работа не ждет!

Лань Ванцзи: Удачи.

***

За пятнадцать минут до

— Ты ЧТО.

— Что сказал, — Вэй Усянь теребит край рабочего фартука, игнорируя горящие взгляды всех присутствующих. — Почему вы столько шума поднимаете? Я уже взрослый человек, блин! Большинство населения Китая мне до подмышки едва достает! Думаете, кому-то хватит глупости угрожать моему целомудрию, что ли?

Цзян Чэн ерошит волосы и плюется.

— Куда ты засунул свой «Гайд про Интернету для чайников», а? Отупел и забросил?

Вэй Усянь, морщась, отмахивается от слюны.

— Вы с Вэнь Цин точно не родственники? Твердите одно и то же.

— У нее есть мозги, а у тебя — нет. — Яростным взглядом Цзян Чэн разгоняет зрителей по местам, но уши те все равно держат навостро. — Какого хрена ты решил, что это хорошая идея — идти в комнату к поехавшему незнакомцу?

— Лань Чжань не поехавший! И мы занимались! Я впервые серьезно отношусь к учебе, почему ты мной не гордишься?! — давится возмущением Вэй Усянь, чувствуя необходимость защитить попранную честь Лань Чжаня. Окружающие почему-то ахают и снова сверлят его взглядами.

— А-Сянь, — тихо спрашивает Цзян Яньли. — Лань Чжань — это имя Айдишника?

— Э-э-э... да?

Цзян Чэна чуть удар не хватает.

— С каких пор ты так его зовешь?

— Мысленно, вслух или в чате? — спрашивает он.

— О боже, — кипит Цзян Чэн. — О боже, ты все это время с ним флиртовал!

— Я НЕ ФЛИРТОВАЛ!!! — воет от ужаса Вэй Усянь.

— Ага! А он, может, подумал, что да!!!

Вэй Усянь с сомнением косится на него.

— Плевать. Ты дурак и идеи у тебя дурацкие, — говорит он, вытаскивая телефон, и игнорирует многозначительные взгляды окружающих. Ему надо узнать у Лань Чжаня, что происходит! Эх... ну что за бардак.

Как только дошло до такого...

Цзян Чэн с рекордной скоростью прыгает к Вэй Усяню и успешно выхватывает у него телефон.

— Кому это ты пишешь?

Завидев экран, он нехорошо щурится и остервенело строчит в чат, уклоняясь, прежде чем Вэй Усянь успевает вырвать у него телефон.

«Блин, — бледнеет Вэй Усянь. — Вот черт. Я труп».

***

Спасибо сестре, беседа заканчивается мирно. Куда хуже, что Цзян Чэн не отказался от идеи снести его аккаунт и пришел в бешенство, когда Вэй Усянь сумел раздобыть бесценный номер Вичата Лань Чжаня.

О боже.

Он и здесь поставил на аватарку свою жуткую паспортную фотку?!

***

К тому моменту, когда наступает перерыв, остальные работники плюют на сдержанность и налетают на него с кучей вопросов, не договаривая от возбуждения:

— Братец Вэй! Ты только что?..

— Ого! Брат-Айдишник тако-о-о-ой....

— Вы с ним?..

— Эй! У него есть?..

Но не успевает Вэй Усянь ответить, как задняя дверь с грохотом распахивается, и все затыкаются.

Вэй Усянь ждет, что сейчас появится Цзян Чэн и начнет орать на него, но, к сожалению, в дверях стоит другая беда в дизайнерских шмотках.

— Вэй Усянь, — говорит Цзинь Цзысюань своим фирменным голосом из серии «я с тобой разговариваю, но я тебя не вижу».

Вэй Усянь с отвращением отмечает его модную размагниченность.

— Ты реально надел шляпу от Гуччи не для стеба?

Цзинь Цзысюань игнорирует вопрос и вплывает внутрь.

— Мне нужна Цзян Яньли.

«Звездюк в Живанши, — ругается Вэй Усянь про себя. — Свали-свали-свали, свали, пожалуйста!»

— Ее нет. Она сегодня не работает. — И ты бы знал это, если бы уделял ей внимание!

Цзинь Цзысюань притормаживает и наконец обращает взгляд на полыхающего Вэй Усяня.

— Я слышал... — начинает он немного неуверенно. — Я слышал, что вчера к вам приходил мой сводный брат.

Молчание становится еще глубже, и даже Вэй Усянь не понимает, куда движется разговор.

— Сводный... брат?

Тьфу! Старший брат Лань! Предупреждать надо! Родственник, как же! Я не готов влезать в чужие семейные драмы!

Цзинь Цзысюань стоит, напрягшись; его предыдущая изящная расслабленность пропала.

— Да. Я слышал, он привел с собой... друга.

Стоп, что-о-о? Дело в «Айдишнике, который не Айдишник»?

— Говорили, что так, да. — В голове Вэй Усяня все путается еще сильнее. Но его лицо по-прежнему равнодушно, пока он смотрит, как обычно высокомерное лицо Цзинь Цзысюаня переполняется тревогой.

Он продолжает искать ответы, не обращая внимания на кривые взгляды окружающих.

— Я слышал, он кого-то искал.

Да! Меня!

— ...

Глотнув воздуха, Цзинь Цзысюань взял себя в руки и выпалил главный вопрос:

— Он нашел, кого искал? — Он встретился с барышней Цзян?!

— ...

Да какого черта происходит. Ты-то какого черта влезаешь в эту сагу с Айдишником? Какое тебе вообще дело?! Ты почти все время меня и за человека-то не держишь! С чего ты вдруг превратился в бесстыдного сплетника?!

После паузы Вэй Усянь сумел ответить, буквально выдавливая из себя слова:

— ...да.

Цзинь Цзысюаню кажется, будто его оглушило громом. У него подкашиваются ноги. Тем временем посторонние, наблюдающие за представлением, корчат разнообразные рожи за спиной Вэй Усяня.

Цзинь Цзысюань берет себя в руки и оглушенно вываливается наружу, так ничего и не сказав на прощание, оставив за собой комнату, полную ошарашенных людей.

— ...

— ...

— Так, все! — Вэй Усянь бодро хлопает в ладоши. — Не на что тут пялиться! За работу, люди, хоп-хоп!

Странности странностями! Живем дальше!


	8. Обнимашки

**Вэй Усянь -Wi-Fi-**  
Привет!  
Хахахах, как странно  
Первый разговор в вичате!  
Ты у меня первый Лань Чжань! ˚‧º•(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º•˚

**Лань Ванцзи**  
Ты бесстыден.  
Вернулся с работы?

**Вэй Усянь -Wi-Fi-**  
Хахахахаха  
Ага!  
Ну и денек....  
ヽ(´□｀。)ﾉ

**Лань Ванцзи**  
Прости меня.

**Вэй Усянь -Wi-Fi-**  
за что??  
вообще даже забавно вышло.  
Охо... все так перепсиховали  
Твой брат пользуется у нас популярностью!! Хахаха

**Лань Ванцзи**  
Прости.

**Вэй Усянь -Wi-Fi-**  
Проехали  
Что ты сегодня делаешь?  
Ну что ты вообще обычно делаешь по выходным?  
Сяньсяню интересно (ര௰ര)

**Лань Ванцзи**  
Повторяю пройденное, дописываю эссе  
Слушаю музыку с братом  
Прибираюсь дома

**Вэй Усянь -Wi-Fi-**  
Так, стоп  
Я старею тебя слушая( ੭눈 _ 눈)੭

**Лань Ванцзи**  
Что ты ожидал

**Вэй Усянь -Wi-Fi-**  
..... не.. этого?  
Лань Чжань.. ты вообще живешь?

**Лань Ванцзи**  
У меня сносная жизнь

**Вэй Усянь -Wi-Fi-**  
Сносная жизнь? ВТФ что это вообще такое?  
Упс, без мата. К вичату это правило тоже относится?  
КОРОЧЕ  
ходишь куда-нибудь поесть? Поиграть? КТВ? Кино? Диснейленд???

**Лань Ванцзи**  
Я умею готовить  
Что такое КТВ?

**Вэй Усянь -Wi-Fi-**  
（ノ－＿－）ノ・・・~~~┻┻  
（ノ－＿－）ノ・・・~~~┻┻  
Забудь, что я спросил.  
Так! Короче!  
Лань Чжань, когда у тебя есть свободное время?

**Лань Ванцзи**  
А что?

**Вэй Усянь -Wi-Fi-**  
Я свожу тебя пообедать!!  
Угощаю!  
Серьезно, Лань Чжань, тебе надо чаще ходить куда-нибудь!

**Лань Ванцзи**  
Ты не обязан.

**Вэй Усянь -Wi-Fi-**  
Ладно тебееее  
За всю мою жизнь я угощал всего 5 человек.  
Ты пятый!  
Гордись, а?

**Лань Ванцзи**  
Твоя зарплата — это важно  
Не трать деньги впустую.

**Вэй Усянь -Wi-Fi-**  
Экзамены это тоже важно!  
Те пробники очень помогли!  
Так что в благодарность за них

**Лань Ванцзи**  
Не нужно меня благодарить

**Вэй Усянь -Wi-Fi-**  
Ыыыыы  
Ладно, тогда не в благодарность!  
Как друга приглашаю  
Давай поедим жаркое в горшочке!!  
Дешево и вкусно!  
Четверг подойдет? Я свободен после 3

**Лань Ванцзи**  
Я не против

**Вэй Усянь -Wi-Fi-**  
ლ(*꒪ヮ꒪*)ლ  
Отлично!! Четверг тогда!  
Это считается за второе свидание? ԅ(≖‿≖ԅ)  
ЛОЛ  
Хахахах шучу!  
Не сердись, Лань Чжань!!

(19:38)

**Вэй Усянь -Wi-Fi-**  
Эй? Я же вижу, что ты прочитал сообщение

(19:45)

**Вэй Усянь -Wi-Fi-**  
Лань Чжань??  
Скажи что-нибудь!!

(7:57)

**Лань Ванцзи**  
Да.

***

Вэнь Цин ужасно хочется придушить идиота. К счастью, не ей одной. 

— Ты. Ты пригласил его на обед? — с угрожающей четкостью произносит Цзян Чэн. Его рука крепко сжимает край рубашки Вэй Усяня. — Ты сам его пригласил?! — С каждым словом голос Цзян Чэна поднимается на октаву; в конце он практически воет, как мартовский кот. — ТЫ ЧТО, БОЛЬНОЙ?!

— Эй, потише. — Вэнь Цин одной рукой затыкает свое звенящее ухо, а второй — ухо брата.  
Помогает не особенно, потому что с виду Вэнь Нин уже страдает от язвы желудка и нервного срыва одновременно.

Цзян Чэн кидает на нее гневный взгляд.

— А ты не лезь.

— А ТЫ! — его голова резко поворачивается к безмятежному брату-придурку, в ближайшем будущем мертвецу, отбросу общества. — Я запрещаю тебе! Категорически! Накладываю вето! Не смей встречаться с этим Айдишником!

Последнее слово Цзян Чэн выплевывает с искренним омерзением. Вэй Усянь лениво смотрит на него и улыбается.

— Малыш А-Чэн. Я, строго говоря, старше тебя. Так что на твой «приказ»... наложено вето? — уголки губ Вэй Усяня приподнимаются, как у кошки, стащившей сливки; убийственный взгляд, направленный на него, он полностью игнорирует. — Братец Сянь знает, что тебе будет одиноко... но взрослые пойдут развеяться и займутся взрослыми делами. Не обижайся, хорошо? 

Цзян Чэн буквально отпрыгивает назад от отвращения, разжимая руку, сложно ее обожгли. 

— Как бы ни смешил меня такой поворот событий, — влезает Мяньмянь, — но... ты серьезно? Вы уже так далеко зашли? Придержи коней, развратник. 

Вэй Усянь корчит рожу. — Какой разврат? К нему домой мы ходили из-за мелкого Вэня. Мы даже устроили его туалету дружеское рвотное крещение, чего тут романтического?

Брат и сестра Вэнь дружно и недобро поворачиваются к нему.

— Кого стошнило, — рычит Вэнь Цин.

— Меня, — глазом не моргнув врет Вэй Усянь. — Коро-о-оче. Вы точно не с нами? — он осматривается, но видит только незаинтересованные лица.

— Прости, подработка, — говорит Мяньмянь.

— Бабушка еще в больнице, забыл? — утомленно вздыхает Вэнь Цин.

— А, ну да, — глупо отвечает Вэй Усянь. Он снова оглядывает друзей, но все виновато отказываются. — А вы, ребята? Что, правда? Все заняты?

— Отмени встречу! — до сих пор не унимается Цзян Чэн. — Отмени! Что вы, идиоты, собираетесь делать? Сидеть и есть, будто на свидании? 

***

Цзян Яньли поддается желанию почесать голову под колючим париком. Они с братом вышли на не очень тайную слежку.

Сейчас они идут в ста метрах позади А-Сяня, уклоняются от прохожих и прячутся в городской толпе, следуя за своим блудным братом (идущим на свидание; при А-Чэне давайте это не упоминать).

Цзян Чэн бледнеет, увидев, что Вэй Усянь зашел в ресторан с броским красным фасадом.

— О, в рот мне ноги. Снова этот поджигатель пуканов

Почему-то его переполняет сочувствие и желание помолиться за упокой пищеварительного тракта Айдишника.

Цзян Яньли тоже чувствует, что ее тыл тревожно воет при виде знакомого ресторана, но она берет себя в руки и втаскивает брата внутрь, все еще старательно прячась от А-Сяня.

Они выбирают столик, укрытый за резной деревянной ширмой, которая скрывает их фигуры, но предоставляет отличный вид на столик Вэй Усяня.

Как только они садятся, Цзян Чэн шепчет сестре: — А где второй лузер?

Цзян Яньли шикает на него и внимательно следит за входом. После них зашла группа людей, которая стоит у прилавка, ожидая свой столик, так что там сейчас многолюдно.

Цзян Чэн раздраженно тыкает в вышитых пчел на своей шляпе. Наверно, надо было опрыскать ее спреем от насекомых.

— Поверить не могу, что я надел эту дурацкую шляпу. Сколько их у придурка в Живанши?

Цзян Яньли невозмутимо улыбается ему и поправляет свои очки без линз.

— Хочешь поменяемся на мой парик? Думаю, он косплейный... Колется ужасно... Кроме того, мы должны поблагодарить его за то, что он одолжил нам шляпу и пиджак. Не понимаю, правда, почему он так обрадовался... — она замолкает, увидев очень, очень подозрительного человека, вошедшего в дверь и растерянно зависшего у прилавка.

Несмотря на теплую погоду, на мужчине (?) тяжелое пальто и шарф. Из толпы его выделяют высоченный роcт и отвратительные, откровенно говоря, солнечные очки под Джона Леннона.

Брат и сестра Цзян переглядываются, слегка успокоившись насчет своих прикидов.  
«Мы хотя бы не настолько плохи».

Парень поворачивается, чтобы найти официанта, показав профиль и высовывающийся из шарфа кончик носа. Брат и сестра Цзян замирают. Они знают этот профиль!

Парень в сомнительном прикиде не подходит к Вэй Усяню, а самым подозрительным образом пытается съежиться и влиться в толпу.

— Что, блядь, не так с этим чудиком, — Цзян Чэну уже хочется поколотить этого типа.

Цзян Яньли смотрит на незнакомца, переполненная изумлением. Только она хочет ответить брату, как входит еще один человек и лишает их дара речи.

«Айдишник!»

— А... а... что... — запинается Цзян Яньли.

— Злобный двойник! — шипит Цзян Чэн, посмотрев на безупречного парня с лицом Айдишника, а потом за подозрительного типа за столбом.

Новоприбывшая копия Айдишника быстро замечает Вэй Усяня, который бодро ему машет, и идет через комнату, не заметив фигуру в плаще, мимо которой он прошел.

Цзян Яньли быстро приходит в себя и высказывает догадку:

— Может, это... брат?

Очевидно, брату Айдишника пришла в голову та же идея, что им. Бровь Цзян Чэна раздраженно подергивается.

— Какого хрена он одет как неудачник из массовки для шпионских фильмов? Его в два счета раскроют.

— Думаешь, заметят? — Цзян Яньли переводит взгляд с парня в пальто на его брата с парой.

К ее изумлению, Цзян Чэн соскакивает со стула и решительно идет к «не-Айдишнику», корча свою стандартную рожу для «придурковатых родственников».

Он останавливается перед изумленным парнем и говорит тихо: — А я думал, ты завязал со шпионажем, — а потом драматически разворачивается.

«В маму пошел», — рассеянно думает Цзян Яньли.

Глаза «Не-Айдишника» за мерзкими очками начинают блестеть, он вздыхает с облегчением и охотно идет за юношей в безвкусном пиджаке.

— Почему ты за мной идешь? — сверкает глазами Цзян Чэн, поняв, что «Не-Айдишник» пришел за ним к их столику.

Тот беспомощно улыбается и отвечает: — Я не знаю, что здесь и где.

Лань Сичэнь замечает, что этот столик — лучшее место для наблюдения за его братом, и жестом просит разрешения сесть рядом с Цзян Яньли.

Увидев это, Цзян Чэн напрочь забывает про необходимость сохранять тишину и рявкает:

— Отойди от моей сестры! Кыш! Кыш!

— А-Чэн! Ш-ш-ш! Ш-ш-ш! А-Сянь может услышать! — паникуя, машет руками Цзян Яньли.

Тогда Цзян Чэн притихает и смотрит на все еще ничего не подозревающего Вэй Усяня, который как раз объясняет равнодушному Айдишнику, как делать заказ с помощью телефона. Он с облегчением отворачивается, видит как Айдишник, который не Айдишник, стоит, поникший, в своем шизанутом прикиде, походя на печальную веточку переваренного сельдерея, и находит в своем сердце каплю жалости.

— ...можешь... сесть. Тут. Если захочешь. — Он стискивает зубы, видя, как оживляется незнакомец и послушно садится не рядом с сестрой.

— Нам, наверное... надо сделать заказ... — говорит Цзян Яньли, сражаясь с инстинктом самосохранения, чтобы забыть о том, что случилось, когда они в последний раз тут ели.  
Цзян Чэн тоже морщится, изучая меню в поисках самого щадящего для кишечника блюда, и снова мысленно возносит молитву за брата своего ничего не подозревающего соседа по столу.

***

Вскоре подходит официант со стаканами воды, ручкой и листами белой и розовой бумаги. Брат и сестра Цзян набирают воздуха и мысленно настраиваются, Лань Сичэнь с любопытством просматривает бумаги.

Он поднимает голову и с удивлением смотрит на окаменевших брата и сестру: — Это же отказ от претензий? Зачем они нам их дали?

Лань Сичэнь с потрясением видит жалость в глазах хмурого молодого человека.

— Конечно, они дали нам отказ от претензий, — с горечью говорит Цзян Чэн. — Как бы еще они выжили. Иначе на них бы в суд подавали по десять раз на дню. 

Глаза Цзян Яньли закрыты, она бормочет что-то, очень напоминающее буддийскую сутру.  
Заметив удивление Лань Сичэня, Цзян Чэн спрашивает: — Ты хоть на вывеску ресторана посмотрел, когда заходил?

— М-м, нет? А что? — Лань Сичэнь чувствует, как внезапная дрожь пробегает по его позвоночнику. Дурное предчувствие прокрадывается в его сознание, танцует на краю его поля зрения.

Цзян Чэн открывает меню в простой черной папке и с мрачным выражением лица хлопает по жирному заголовку.

«Адский смертоносный горшочек с чили — сожми зад от остроты! Острый, когда входит, острый, когда выходит!» 

Лань Сичэнь чувствует, как его тыл невольно сжимается. 

***

«Ох, нечестно быть таким красивым...»

Вэй Усянь с улыбкой смотрит на равнодушное лицо напротив. Лань Ванцзи сильно выделяется даже среди толпы, привлекая внимание пробегающих официантов и гостей. Сам он сверлит взглядом Вэй Усяня, от чего тот чувствует себя образцом под микроскопом.

«Нечестно быть таким красивым», — снова думает Вэй Усянь. Почему его сердце бьется быстрее от этого пугающего взгляда? Красивые люди такие страшные!

Он легкомысленно улыбается и говорит: — Итак, Лань Чжань. Ты в первый раз ешь жаркое в горшочке? Серьезно?

Лань Ванцзи лишь кивает.

— М-м.

— Отлично! — Вэй Усянь хлопает в ладоши и улыбается. — Тогда положись на меня. Я устрою тебе первый и лучший опыт хождения по забегаловкам!

Не теряя времени, он сканирует код на столе и наклоняется вперед через стол, показывая Лань Ванцзи онлайн-меню на телефоне.

Он кликает по тому, по другому, несколько раз спрашивает одобрения у Лань Ванцзи и каждый раз получает в ответ короткое хмыканье.

Вскоре приходит официант с заказом. Вэй Усянь с удовольствием смотрит на кипящий котелок с жирным красным супом и закладывает в него фрикадельки и овощи.

— И-и-и теперь надо подождать! — сияет Вэй Усянь, отложив пустые тарелки.

Поигрывая палочками, он видит, как прямо сидит Лань Ванцзи, и ему в голову внезапно приходит идея.

— Лань Чжань, Лань Чжань. Почему ты всегда на аватарки ставишь свою паспортную фотку?

Светлые глаза Лань Чжаня не выдают ничего; он невозмутимо моргает за завесой из обжигающего пара от супа с чили.

— А что не так?

Вэй Усянь драматически закатывает глаза и стонет: — Лань Чжань! У тебя такое лицо, а ты им не пользуешься! У меня совесть ноет!

Увидев, каким возмущенным становится равнодушие Лань Ванцзи, Вэй Усянь щелкает языком и вытаскивает телефон.

— Ладно, ты, наверно, не любишь селфи. Я понимаю. Я тебя прекрасно понимаю. — Лань Ванцзи едва заметно шевелится на своем сидении, заметив, с каким коварным лицом он играется с телефоном. — Но я заинтересованный гражданин и собираюсь восстановить справедливость! Будь умницей, помоги мне?

— Вэй Ин... — напрягается Лань Ванцзи.

Вэй Усянь улыбается еще шире: — Тихо, Лань Чжань. Я ищу ракурс!

— Вэй Ин, — повторяет Лань Ванцзи, на этот раз строже.

Вэй Усянь бросает на него пристальный взгляд, его глаза необычно серьезны.

— Подожди, — говорит он.

Слышится щелчок камеры, и на лицо Вэй Усяня тотчас возвращается его обычная улыбка.

— Готово! Ого, да я превзошел себя! Лань Чжань, посмотри! Отличная же фотка вышла! Ты тут такой красивый!

Он спрыгивает со своего места и бесстыдно приземляется на сиденье напротив, прижимаясь к Лань Чжаню и закидывая руку ему на плечи, чтобы показать фото.

За шпионским столиком Лань Сичэнь давится водой. Цзян Чэн ограничивается тихим хрипом умирающей козы и откровенным отвращением на лице.

Вэй Усянь, не подозревающий о любопытных зрителях, все еще демонстрирует свои фотографические достижения замершему Лань Ванцзи.

— Видишь? Это называется «максимизировать свой потенциал»! Вот, я пересылаю тебе фотку. Ставь на аватарки, хорошо?

— М-м.

— Ха-ха-ха, что за колебания? Можно подумать, я предлагаю тебе тайно пожениться! — Вэй Усянь убирает небрежно закинутую руку с плеч Лань Ванцзи и с широкой улыбкой возвращается на свое место.

***

«Что, блядь, они делают. О боже, утоплю идиота в этом адском супе».

Цзян Чэн в сотый раз скрипит зубами.

Лань Сичэнь уже не знает, откуда слезы в его глазах и комок в горле — от острого пара или от непонимания, куда катится мир. В любом случае ему хочется плакать.

Цзян Чэн замечает его плачевное состояние и окликает: — Эй, злобный двойник.

«Я?» — подпрыгивает Лань Сичэнь.

Несмотря на свой жалкий вид, он вежливо улыбается.

— Меня зовут Лань Сичэнь.

— Пофиг, все равно запоминать не буду, — фыркает Цзян Чэн, поправляя дурацкую шляпу. Единственное утешение: потом он может вернуть Звездюку в Живанши это жалкое подобие головного убора, пропитанное перечными парами — пусть носит ее и лысеет.

— У тебя твой хренов шарф. Натяни на нос. Хватит кашлять, а то люди подумают, что у тебя туберкулез.

— О. И правда. Спасибо! — Лань Сичэнь поспешно обматывает шарф вокруг лица.

Проходящий мимо официант думает о банковских грабителях.

***

За своим столиком Вэй Усянь пробует суп и с радостью обнаруживает, что он готов. 

— М-м, вроде сварилось. Давай я тебе положу! — он вытаскивает кусочек редиски и фрикадельку и гордо перекладывает их в чашку Лань Ванцзи.

Тот с легким сомнением смотрит на красную редиску, подхватывает ее палочками и отправляет в рот. 

(Лань Сичэнь: Нет-нет-нет-нет, А-Чжань! Не надо!)

И давится.

Глаза Вэй Усяня испуганно распахиваются, он спешит передать воду сотрясающемуся Лань Ванцзи.

— Стой! Стой! Не ешь! Выплюни! Лань Чжань, выплюни! — он подскакивает и подставляет ладонь под рот Лань Ванцзи. Несмотря на кашель, тот решительно отказывается открыть рот и каким-то образом умудряется проглотить редиску.

Вэй Усянь смотрит на него с виноватым изумлением, наконец-то поняв, как он прокололся.

«Ох! Блин! Цзян Чэн прав, я неисправимый идиот».

Тем временем Лань Ванцзи уже вернул себе серьезный вид, ничем не проявляя тревожного состояния, и теперь готовится взять оставшуюся фрикадельку. Вэй Усянь бледнеет и выхватывает у него палочки.

— Так, хватит. Я сказал, первый и лучший опыт, а не травматический.

К недоумению Лань Ванцзи, он встает и уходит.

— Вэй Ин? — спрашивает он.

— Лань Чжань. Подожди тут, хорошо? Я скоро вернусь — он улыбается и уносится прочь. Почти добежав до выхода, он оборачивается и орет: — Не ешь это, хорошо? Дождись меня!

Лань Ванцзи молча смотрит на удаляющуюся фигуру. Переводит взгляд обратно на булькающий красный котелок и фрикадельку, оставшуюся в его чашке. Он тянется за палочками и подносит ее ко рту.

Троица шпионов смотрит на эту сцену со смесью ужаса и благоговения. Они видят, как прямая фигура Лань Ванцзи содрогается, когда он кладет в рот ярко-красную фрикадельку, как сжимается и разжимается его рука, когда он глотает жуткую еду.

— Что... — бормочет не верящий своим глазам Цзян Чэн. — Что он делает? Он мазохист?

На глаза Цзян Яньли, тронутой до глубины души, наворачиваются слезы.

— Какой славный мальчик! 

Лань Сичэнь часто-часто моргает, охваченный бурей эмоций. У него нет слов.

К несчастью, шпионаж приходится приостановить, когда они понимают, что им принесли их собственные порции, и они опасливо переглядываются.

Откашлявшись, Цзян Чэн размешивает содержание горшочка и выкладывает кусочек себе в чашку. Остальные осторожно следуют его примеру, выбирая самые маленькие кусочки.

Положив в рот крохотный кусочек лотосового корня, Цзян Яньли начинает ужасно кашлять, ее лицо краснеет и искажается.

Цзян Чэн быстро передает ей свою коробочку с клубничным молоком и дожидается, пока кашель не проходит, а потом говорит: — Сестра, не ешь. Я съем твою порцию.

— Нет, нет, — тихо шепчет Цзян Яньли со слезами на глазах. — Я в порядке. А-Чэн, не нужно...

— Все нормально, сестра. Все равно сидеть я завтра не планирую, — морщится он. Это не ложь. Лекций завтра нет, и у него не будет времени на посиделки, когда он присматривает за поварами на кухне.

Лань Сичэнь с новым восхищением смотрит на хмурого парня. Какой хороший юноша! Что он, что его брат, современная молодежь полна отваги!

— Он прав, госпожа Цзян, — говорит он Цзян Яньли, которую еще бьет мелкая дрожь. — Не нужно заставлять себя. Я тоже помогу доесть.

Цзян Чэн без восторга относится к предложению и злобно смотрит на соседа.

— Ты не лезь. Ты кто вообще такой? Похож на офисный планктон. Что завтра будешь делать? Таскать жопу по воздуху, что ли? Весь день на корточках сидеть?

«Славный юноша, — в очередной раз одобряет Лань Сичэнь. — Еще бы выражался помягче. Не так рейтингово...»

***

Некоторое время спустя в дверь влетает Вэй Усянь и несет разные коробочки и контейнеры.

Он солнечно улыбается Лань Ванцзи, который не тронулся с места с тех пор, как его бесцеремонно бросили.

— Я вернулся, и ты должен съесть это!

Он сует Лань Ванцзи коробку круглых пампушек с золотистой поджаренной корочкой и открывает другие пакеты.

— Это тоже вкусно! И это. Забудь про горшочек, сам доем!

Лань Ванцзи хмурится и возражает:

— Ты не обязан.

Заметив тень тревоги на обычно невозмутимом лице, Вэй Усянь не может удержаться от смеха.

— Ха-ха-ха, Лань Чжань, не волнуйся! Для меня это все равно что белый рис! Они вписали мое имя в почетный список и дают скидку как завсегдатаю!

Лань Ванцзи совсем не выглядит успокоенным. Вэй Усянь открывает яркий бумажный пакет и достает оттуда стакан с фиолетовым напитком и белой пеной сверху.

— А вот и черничный сок, ланьмэйчжи, для Лань Ванцзи.

За столиком троицы

— О-о-о. Как это мило, А-Сянь.

*кашель и тошнота из-за острой еды*

«У него мочки ушей покраснели! Ванцзи! Держись!»

Лань Ванцзи осторожно берет стакан, касаясь прохладных пальцев Вэй Усяня.

— М-м.

Вэй Усянь возвращается к огненному горшочку и небрежно жует острое содержимое, поглядывая на прекрасное лицо Лань Ванцзи, неловко потягивающего сок из высокого стакана.

— Ай, Лань Чжань. Если хочешь белую пену, надо снять вон ту крышечку. Очень модный напиток, знаешь ли. Пришлось пофлиртовать с кассиршей, чтобы мой заказ сделали первым.

Лань Ванцзи замирает и с прохладцей смотрит на него.

— Не надо было этого делать.

Вэй Усянь только подталкивает его игриво.

— Не будь занудой! Не мог же я простоять в очереди два часа, верно? Я должен был как можно быстрее вернуться к тебе!

Лань Чжань не кажется ни сердитым, ни умиротворенным, просто медленно пьет свой сок.

— Тебе нравится? — Вэй Усянь смотрит на его непроницаемое лицо с довольной ухмылкой; его лицо слегка раскраснелось от бега и от пара из горшочка.

Лань Ванцзи тоже смотрит на него.

— Хм.

Затеяв проказу, Вэй Усянь болтает ногами под столом, задевая Лань Ванцзи. Тот слегка вздрагивает. Расплывшись в улыбке, он снова слегка толкает его и сплетает их ноги, но этот раз не добивается никакой реакции.

— Ай, — тянет он. — Лань Чжань, отреагируй хоть чуть-чуть, а?

Бровь Лань Ванцзи дергается, и он принимается аккуратно есть. Из сочных пампушек не проливается ни капли супа.

Как здорово! Красивые люди и едят красиво!

***

— Почему, — говори Цзян Чэн, захлебываясь кашлем. — Почему от этой парочки исходят странные флюиды?

«Мне бы тоже хотелось знать», — думает Лань Сичэнь, с трудом глотая кусочек картошки. У него течет из носа, но он терпит, как католический мученик, потому что его сосед по столу героически взял себе порцию побольше и без перерыва хлещет молоко.

Цзян Яньли переводит взгляд с одного своего брата на другого со сложным выражением лица.

— Им, кажется, весело. Они... хорошие друзья?

Цзян Чэн нехорошо щурится.

— Я своих друзей ногами под столом не глажу.


	9. Гены, чувак

Когда они выходят из ресторана, небо уже темное. В норме он отвел бы своего спутника еще куда-нибудь, в игровой центр, может быть, или потаращиться на витрины. Ну, завтра будний день, да и встречается он с Лань Чжанем, который, по всей видимости, считает основной целью своей жизни учебу и ложится спать ровно в девять, так что на этот раз приходится отказаться от привычек.

Вэй Усянь поворачивается к непроницаемому лицу и улыбается.

— Весело было, правда? — Если не учитывать, что ты чуть не подавился до смерти, а я неудачно выбрал ресторан.

— М-м, — соглашается Лань Ванцзи, все так же не меняясь в лице.

Подзуживаемый отсутствием реакции, Вэй Усянь бесстыдно решает давить дальше.

— Итак, Лань Чжань, — ласково мурлычет он, прислонясь к плечу Лань Ванцзи. — Будем считать, что второе свидание прошло успешно? Я получу за него поцелуй? — Ему хочется заржать, когда он чувствует, как напрягается под ним рука Лань Ванцзи.

Лань Ванцзи не срывается, как ожидает от него Вэй Усянь, только говорит с легким раздражением:

— Веди себя прилично.

Вэй Усянь смеется до колик, не замечая группу, которая вышла за ними и теперь тащит упирающегося парня в безвкусном пиджаке в противоположном от них направлении.

***

Группа юристов Хуалу-2018 (32 участника)

Мин Шу: РЕБЯТА

Мин Шу: РЕБЯТА ПРОВЕРЬТЕ СПИСОК ГРУППЫ.

Селина У: Что?

Мин Шу: ПОСМОТРИТЕ НА АВАТАРКИ.

Мин Шу: НИЧЕГО НЕ ЗАМЕЧАЕТЕ

Джейсон: Погоди, дай посмотрю.

А-Чжуй: По-прежнему 32 человека да?

Мин Шу: Просто идите и посмотрите! Гоу! Гоу!!

Розовая роза: ОМГ

Повелитель-черных-драконов: ?!?!!????!!!! Она пропала!!!

Джейсон: Я ничего не вижу?

Хоу Тяньи: БРО. КАК ТЫ МОГ НЕ ЗАМЕТИТЬ ЧТО ОНА ПРОПАЛА

ЮйЭ: Паспортная фотка пропала?!!!1

Розовая роза: ОДНОКЛАССНИК ЛАНЬ ПОМЕНЯЛ АВАТАРКУ ААААААА

Джейсон: ЧООООО БЛИН И ПРАВДА

Хоу Тяньи: КАК?!

Хоу Тяньи: ПОЧЕМУ ОНА НОРМАЛЬНАЯ

Селина У: ЧТО ЗНАЧИТ НОРМАЛЬНАЯ

Селина У: ЭТО ПОЧТИ ВЫСОКАЯ МОДА

*ଘ(੭*ˊᵕˋ)੭* ੈ✩‧₊˚: _Возьми мою руку. Возьми и всю мою жизнь_

✼Чжан Жасмин✼*¨: Я в раю

Ли Кунь: Девочки, девочки. Придержите коней.

Кэтлин Ци: Ребята, алло, он читает этот чат, не забыли?

ЮйЭ: Да он давно нас блокировал.

Лунтао Сюэ: Черт, кто фоткал?

Лунтао Сюэ: Отличная работа.

Ли Кунь: Его девушка?

Розовая роза: А ТО. ИДЕАЛЬНЫЙ РАКУРС. У МЕНЯ ДО СИХ ПОР КРОВЬ ИЗ НОСА ТЕЧЕТ

Розовая роза: НЕТ ЛИ ЮНЬКУНЬ. НЕ РАЗБИВАЙ МОИ МЕЧТЫ

Селина У: Заткнись, одноклассник Ли.

Селина У: Вот поэтому у тебя до сих пор нет девушки.

Ли Кунь: ВТФ женщины, вы спятили

Ли Кунь: У вас нет шансов с этой ледышкой.

Джейсон: хахахахах, агаааа

Джейсон: Проехали, как он вообще умудрился найти себе девушку

Джейсон: Я убежден он ненавидит человечество в целом

Мин Шу: Ребята. Почтим минутой молчания почившее звездное фото

Мин Шу: Его не стало, но оно навеки останется в наших сердцах

ЮФ — Нин Люймянь: Студенты, вы ведь помните, что это официальная факультетская группа, верно?

✼Чжан Жасмин✼*¨: Простите, учитель

Мин Шу: Простите, учитель.

(20:16)

ЮФ — Нин Люймянь: ЧЕртвосВки ГорЯЧ ЙЙЕЕЕ

*ଘ(੭*ˊᵕˋ)੭* ੈ✩‧₊˚: Чё.

ЮФ — Нин Люймянь: Извините, не тот чат.

ЮФ — Нин Люймянь: Не обращайте внимания.

***

Торжество вообще-то не планировалось такого масштаба, но сыграло цзиньское упрямство и желание похвастаться, что они пригласили всех, «кто имеет значение», и вечер стал куда пышнее, чем предполагался. По правде, едва ли десятая часть гостей считает, что повод стоит такого размаха.

Цзян Яньли уже в шестой раз после прибытия поправляет изящные складки своего платья. Ей слегка завидно, что братьям после долгих убеждений позволили остаться за кулисами и руководить всеми официантами. Ее же саму мама, как обычно, моментально запихивает в красивое, но неудобное платье, и в очередной раз тащит вести натянутые беседы с семьей Цзинь.

Признаться, она лучше относится к Цзинь Цзысюаню после того, как он охотно одолжил им маскировку в тот день и даже не стал сердиться, когда они вернули вещи пропахшими перцем и болью.

Вскоре толпа вокруг них расступается, как Красное море, и по открывшемуся коридору пафосно проходит хозяйка вечера. На ней платье цвета яичницы с длинным шлейфом, которым подметает полы, как эдакий пылесос-«Румба».

— А-Ли! Изумительное платье! Сестрица Цзыюань, и твое тоже! Это Джилл Сандерс? — и вот она обронила брендовое имя. Цзян Яньли в состоянии только улыбаться и моргать.

— Добрый вечер, тетушка, — Яньли смотрит на шикарный наряд и макияж и каким-то образом умудряется заметить, что выражение лица госпожи Цзинь необычно напряженное, а ее улыбка — натянутая.

Ей нечего делать, поэтому она теребит платье и осматривается в поисках братьев, вероятно, бегающих по залу и меняющих блюда на столах.

Увы, хотя большинство официантов ей знакомы, братьев не видать. Но погодите, почему все официанты поглядывают в одном направлении? Она смотрит, куда все смотрят, и ее чуть не хватает сердечный приступ.

«Где-то я это уже видела. Неужели дежа-вю?»

Но нет! У колонны совершенно точно стоят Айдишники!

Один из Айдишников поднимает голову; их взгляды случайно встречаются, и он сразу же широко улыбается ей.

«А, это, должно быть, старший. Лань... Сичэнь, так вроде?»

Она улыбается ему в ответ и машет рукой. Они удивительным образом сблизились после жуткого горшочка. Ничто так не укрепляет дружбу, как общая цель, вы же понимаете! Друзья, страдающие вместе, не предадут друг друга!

Лань Сичэнь перемещается в ее направлении. Его брат (Айдишник А-Сяня, подсказывает ей мозг), следует за ним на шаг позади.

Юй Цзыюань замечает внезапную активность дочери и отвлекается от беседы.

«Господи ты боже, почему снова он? Почему он появляется, где ни попадя, как „Старбакс“?» — с сомнением думает она.

И с каких это пор дочь так подружилась с парнем, которому они чуть не влепили запретительный ордер?

Она оглядывается в поисках мужа или мальчишки, вечного источника проблем, ни одного не находит и мысленно возносит молитву, чтобы так и оставалось.

Госпожа Цзинь обращает внимание на внезапное затишье, поднимает голову и видит свой последний кошмар во плоти, тепло приветствующего дочь ее мечты. И что такое, их двое?! Почему?! Неужели злобный отпрыск ее мужа сумел клонировать угрозу, чтобы помучить ее?!

Послав к черту вежливость, хозяйка вечера бросает злобные взгляды на двух (выше, чем мой сын!) молодых людей.

«Кто их пригласил?! Ох, что за глупый вопрос. Я сама?! Я же лично составляла список гостей! Но кто они, черт бы их побрал? Не помню, чтобы я вносила в список „красивых козлов“! Должно быть, они вместо кого-то... Но кого... Хм... погодите-ка...»

Почему эти чертовски привлекательные лица напоминают ей чем-то что-то отвратительное, что она недавно видела? Что-то, навевающее на мысли о двуногих ракообразных? Что-то с налетом канцелярщины, волокиты и настойчивого желания постучать чем-то о стенку, в идеале — собственной головой.

Добавим тридцать лет, гнетущую ауру, сложим складки на лбу, как у пельменя. А заодно уж прибавим усики и намасленную бородку. И, о черт, это же...

— Окружной прокурор Лань!

Два прекрасных брата одновременно оборачиваются на вопль. С эстетической точки зрения вид изумительный. Но госпоже Цзинь кажется, будто на нее смотрят близнецы из «Сияния»!

Глаза госпожи Юй тоже чуть не вываливаются из глазниц, а рот приоткрывается от потрясения.

Она благодарит всех богов, что до судебного запрета дело не дошло. Смог бы ее адвокат выиграть у окружного прокурора? Ну почему этот гадкий мальчишка Вэй Усянь связался с самым неподходящим человеком?!

Ее подруга радуется куда меньше. Раз до этого дошло, стать женой молодого чиновника на пути к быстрому повышению куда более выгодно, чем выйти замуж за менеджера! И будь все проклято, она же слышала сплетни, что давным-давно Лань Цижэнь выходил на брачный рынок, еще до того, как вымерли динозавры, правда. Да и кому нужен мужик, проглотивший не палку, а целую пагоду. Но блин! Гены-то шикарные! 

«Чума на твои хромосомы, мой негодный муж! Почему твое семя выигрывает в количестве, но не в качестве!!!»

Обе с ужасом наблюдают, как Цзян Яньли без стеснения подходит к старшему из братьев и обменивается с ним теплым приветствием. В еще большее потрясение они приходят, когда те отходят от младшего из Ланей (настоящего Айдишника, не вовремя подсказывает госпоже Юй ее память), и начинают обсуждать что-то шепотом.

«А-а-а-а! Моя невестка!» — у госпожи Цзинь желудок переворачивается, пока ее тщательно спланированное будущее рассыпается в пыль. Обрывки разговора, напоминающего о пенсионерах с раком желудка, о язве, диарее, проблемах с кишечником и антацидах, проходят мимо ее паникующего сознания.

Неподалеку до побелевших костяшек стискивает бокал Цзинь Цзысюань. Он кривится, будто сосет кислый маринад, и его лицо становится все темнее, пока он наблюдает за милой беседой. Со своего места он может видеть лишь то, как они приятно общаются и с какой тревогой Яньли смотрит на козла, которого он будет ненавидеть всю оставшуюся жизнь, честное слово!

«Разве вы не знаете, что я по доброй воле надел ради вас ту шляпу, пропахшую чили?! У меня из-за нее перхоть появилась!» — восклицает он про себя.

***

Оставленный в одиночестве посреди бального зала, Лань Ванцзи молча уходит в угол потише, почувствовав, что его брат и девушка в лиловом обсуждают личные проблемы, которые его не касаются. Он как раз собирается взять стакан травяного напитка, как вдруг видит официанта в белом, выходящего из кухни с с полным подносом в руках. 

— Вэй Ин?

Официант поворачивается и чуть не роняет поднос.

Вэй Усянь быстро восстанавливает равновесие, с рекордной скоростью и умением расставляет блюда на стол, а потом удирает к Лань Ванцзи.

Он улыбается во весь рот.

— Лань Чжань! И ты здесь? Ха-ха-ха, клянусь, нас сама судьба сводит каждый раз! — он приглаживает непривычно расчесанные волосы и выглядит еще более довольным, чем обычно.

Лань Ванцзи моргает, в остальном его лицо сохраняет неподвижность.

— Ты тоже тут.

— Ага, — говорит Вэй Усянь. — Мы поставляем продукты для банкетов, ты знаешь? И эти козлы любят жаловаться на тяжести, так что я сегодня вьючный ишак!

Лань Ванцзи смотрит на опустевший поднос в руке Вэй Усяня и спрашивает: — Ты устал?

— Что? — Вэй Усянь недоумевает секунду, потом хохочет. — Нет-нет-нет, конечно, нет! Сколько лет я этим занимаюсь, как ты думаешь? Ха-ха-ха, но спасибо! Ты такой добрый, Лань Чжань!

Секунду спустя его лицо освещается лукавой улыбкой.

— Итак, молодой господин, что ваш слуга может для вас сделать?

Пальцы Лань Ванцзи, сжимающие бокал, едва заметно дергаются, выдавая его, несмотря на мертвые мускулы лица. Он отводит взгляд и поспешно делает глоток ледяного напитка с травами. Он замечает удивительную сладость и привкус мяты, чем-то приятные.

Он уже почти сделал глоток, прежде чем почувствовал огненный привкус алкоголя, и его разум запоздало показал ему огромную надпись «О НЕТ».

Лань Ванцзи громко сглатывает и чувствует, как алкоголь моментально разносится по его телу. Он моргает раз, другой и снова смотрит на еще улыбающегося Вэй Ина.

— Лань Чжань? Эй? — зовет Вэй Усянь. Почему он так жутко молчит? Это даже для него чересчур.

Под неотрывным взглядом светлых глаз Вэй Усянь начинает слегка нервничать.

— Э-э, Лань Чжань. Мне, наверно, надо рабо...

Лань Ванцзи бесцеремонно падает прямо на него.

— !!!

***

— Что случилось?!

— Кому-то плохо?!

Гости громко шепчутся и собираются вокруг Вэй Усяня, который с трудом удерживается на ногах, не давая телу Лань Чжаня рухнуть на пол и пытаясь не свалиться самому.

Заслышав шум, сквозь толпу пробивается Лань Сичэнь и находит брата спящим мертвым сном в руках уже знакомого Вай-Фая.

Вэй Усянь чувствует огромное облегчение, увидев знакомое лицо, и зовет его: — Старший братец Лань! Слаба богу! Лань Чжаню...

Только тогда Лань Сичэнь замечает упавший бокал на ковре и чувствует нотки мяты и сладкий запах от пролившегося напитка.

«О нет, неужели это то, о чем я подумал?»

Лань Сичэнь сглатывает и догадывается, что произошло. Потом он подходит к встревоженному Вэй Усяню и объясняет тихо: — А, он... он пьян. 

«Вот это номер», — думает Вэй Усянь.

— Но кто может напиться с глотка мохито?! — яростно шепчет он в ответ.

***

«Лань Чжань, я уверен, что ты — ответ на мои молитвы: лучше, мол, сдохнуть, чем помереть со скуки», — думает Вэй Усянь, таща вусмерть пьяного бессознательного Лань Ванцзи по коридору; он вызвался переместить его в пустую комнату, чтобы тот пришел в себя. 

Первой ему на ум приходит комната, предназначенная в качестве временной раздевалки для персонала. Поскольку все заняты, бегая по залу, там сейчас должно быть пусто или хотя бы тихо. Еще он припоминает, что там стояла неплохая скамейка. Молодцы, организаторы!

Проблему он обнаруживает уже на месте. Длина скамейки метр сорок. Лань Чжань точно длиннее.

Уложить его наполовину? Не-е-ет! Даже представить страшно! Он не может так поступить с безупречной осанкой Лань Чжаня! Вдруг у него сколиоз разовьется?!

Согнуть ему колени? Аналогично. Кроме кого, Вэй Усянь уверен, что уложенный в такой позе Лань Чжань моментально свалится.

Позволить спать сидя? Но рядом нет стенки, чтобы его прислонить! Позволить ему обмякнуть как королеве-матери в сцене смерти из «Последнего императора»? Глазам будет больно! И ущемит его достоинство. Пьяный Лань Чжань это вам не какой-то там случайный уличный пьяница!

Он обдумывает варианты и находит наилучший из всех, пришедших ему в голову.

«Снова в прогулы запишут. Но! Это ведь тоже работа с клиентом!» — рассудительно говорит себе Вэй Усянь и падает на мягкую скамью, позволяя Лань Ванцзи откинуться на себя.

— Ты спишь. Как ты умудрился отрубиться с одного глотка мохито? Там же градуса как в зубной пасте, — говорит он сам себе и качает головой с искренним недоумением.

И почему Лань Чжань пропустил все пьяные выходки и перешел сразу к самой скучной части? Где слезы? Где помешательство? Он хочет видеть, как Лань Чжань расслабляется и теряет стыд!

Будто в ответ на эти мысли, голова, лежащая на его плече, пошевелилась.

— Лань Чжань? — осторожно зовет Вэй Усянь. — Ты проснулся?

Лань Ванцзи не отвечает, только прижимается еще ближе. Со своего места Вэй Усяню не видно, проснулся он уже или просто ворочается во сне, поэтому он не смеет пошевелиться, опасаясь, что голова Лань Ванцзи соскользнет с его плеча.

Заскучав после нескольких минут, проведенных в тишине, Вэй Усянь начинает играть с безупречно отглаженными манжетами Лань Ванцзи и его блестящими запонками. Благодаря невольному влиянию Звездюка в Живанши он легко опознает их качество, но не может удержаться, чтобы не покрутить их, наслаждаясь гладкой тканью и прохладным металлом.

«Если бы он не спал, я бы предложил ему сделать еще одну фотку. Отлично подошла бы для профиля. Девчонки обожают парней в костюмах».

Холодная рука внезапно перехватывает его играющие пальцы, заставив его подпрыгнуть от удивления.

— Лань Чжань! — восклицает он. — Так ты проснулся!

Он испытывает облегчение и в то же время сожалеет, что лишился веса на своем плече.

Лань Ванцзи сидит прямо, его лицо спокойно и невозмутимо. Он осматривает комнату, потом смотрит на Вэй Усяня.

Тот ругается про себя: он не ожидал, что Лань Ванцзи протрезвеет так быстро и так скучно.

«И все? Правда все? Ну, в смысле, это всего лишь мохито, но он слишком быстро пришел в себя! Почему ничего не произошло!»

И снова, как говорил мудрый чувак Иисус, «просите, и будет дано вам».

Инстинкт подсказывает Вэй Усяню, что Лань Чжань смотрит на него слишком долго и слишком пристально. Но, может, он растерялся из-за незнакомого места или рассердился. Но с чего бы ему сердиться? Костюм слегка помялся, но никто даже не заметит! Может, он смущен, что свалился на публике?

Вэй Усянь наклоняет голову вбок и машет рукой застывшему как мертвец Лань Ванцзи.

— Эй? Второй братец Лань? Все хорошо? Мы в раздевалке для персонала, кстати.

Не получив ответа, Вэй Усянь начинает раздражаться. Неужели именно так чувствуют себя люди, вынужденные ежедневно общаться с ним самим?

«ДА-А-А-А-А!» — без всякой нужды орет в голове его внутренний Цзян Чэн.

— Лань Чжань, почему ты молчишь как в своей чатовой тишине в эфире, только вживую? Мне очень неловко и обидно, — бормочет он. — И все в зале подумали, что у тебя давление, и я не стал их поправлять! Никому в голову не придет, что такой безупречный человек упьется на официальном приеме, ха-ха-ха...

«М-мпрф?»

Его смех обрывается, когда Лань Ванцзи притягивает его в объятия. Отлично обнимается, кстати, и пахнет приятно. Но все равно, что за нафиг, чувак?

Что бы Цзян Чэн ни говорил про его глупость, Вэй Усяню хватает такта определить, что это не нормальное поведение, и понять — да, точно. Все еще в стельку пьян. Какое коварство, Лань Чжань! Хорошо, что они не на людях. И еще... до чего трезвым выглядит этот пьяница!

— Ладненько, вот значит, что ты делаешь, когда пьяный, — Вэй Усянь проглатывает смешок и смиряется с медвежьими объятиями. Он переносит руку на спину Лань Чжаня, медленно поглаживает ее и игнорирует приступ замешательства в своей голове.

«Да, да. Понятия не имею, что мы делаем. И что, приятно же. Никто же не пострадает...»

Постепенно медвежья хватка ослабевает, и Вэй Усянь снова слегка жалеет, что все кончилось. Лицо Лань Чжаня все еще пугающе пустое. Вэй Усянь тихо надеется, что он все это не запомнит, а то умрет со стыда, протрезвев.

С нарастающим смехом Вэй Усянь подталкивает локтем застывшую фигуру. — Лань Чжань? У тебя все хорошо? Ты так дерзок! Я чуть не лишился чувств!

— М-м, — только и отвечает Лань Ванцзи. Честно, никакой разницы с ним обычным.

Вэй Усянь решает подоводить его еще, игнорируя хоровое «Что, блин, я творю?!» в своей голове. Тоже никакой разницы с ним обычным.

— Хочешь еще обнимашек? Раз уж мы на этой стадии и все такое?

— Не обнимашек, — ровным голосом отвечает Лань Ванцзи.

Ой, ну ладно, хоть и жаль. Классные были обнимашки.

— Ты сказал — поцелуй, — продолжает Лань Ванцзи.

Вэй Усянь подавился собственной слюной.

— Че... какой ПОЦЕЛУЙ?! — Я это сказал?! Я хочу убить того себя, который это сказал!

Лань Ванцзи невозмутимо говорит: — Ты сказал, что на втором свидании хочешь поцелуй.

«Я так сказал? Вообще-то на меня похоже. Ай да я, позорище!»

— Так, ладно. Никаких поцелуев, — сказал Вэй Усянь, придя в себя. Пьяный Лань Чжань имеет наглость выглядеть обиженным!

«Я-то в чем виноват! Ну то есть — во многом! Но откуда мне было знать, что у Лань Чжаня память как у слона и что в пьяном виде ему покажется забавным заставить меня проглотить собственные слова!»

Вэй Усянь чувствует, что его сердце тает из-за этого глупого пьяницы, и он распахивает объятия.

— Никаких поцелуев. Но могу обнять! Иди сюда, Лань Чжань!

Пьяный Лань Ванцзи с удовольствием наклоняется и снова притягивает его в объятия. Вэй Усянь смеется и вдыхает запах сандала и мускуса, охотно обнимая его в ответ.

Дверь распахивается.

— Вэй Усянь! Долго ты еще собираешься лоды-... — Цзян Чэн осекается, обнаружив двух обнимающихся парней. Один выглядит очень виноватым, второй — ничуть.

— Вырву себе глаза и пожертвую их Красному Кресту, — наконец заявляет Цзян Чэн, тихо прикрывает за собой дверь и уносится на полной скорости.

«Вот хам», — думает Вэй Усянь.


	10. Надо проиграть, чтобы выиграть

— Спасибо, — искренне сказала Цзян Яньли. — Ну, ты понимаешь — за то, что всех успокоил. 

«Да-а-а-а!»

Цзинь Цзысюань мысленно дает пять самому себе, но внешне пытается остаться невозмутимым.

— Пустяки, — откашливается он.

Лань Сичэнь улыбается ему с не меньшей благодарностью. — И от меня спасибо. Я очень благодарен, молодой господин Цзинь.

Цзин Цзысюань кривится.

«Твоя благодарность мне не нужна! Кем ты вообще себя считаешь?!»

— Пустяки, — снова говорит он, на сей раз холоднее.

Цзян Яньли с тревогой смотрит на пустой коридор. — С ними все в порядке будет?

«Ха-ха-ха».

— Возможно, — уклончиво говорит Лань Сичэнь.

Подавив раздражение, Цзинь Цзысюань говорит: — Что с тем парнем? Не надо было вызвать скорую?

— Нет-нет-нет, не стоит, — быстро отвечает Лань Сичэнь. Пьяный Ванцзи и здравый смысл плохо сочетаются, как и все пьяные Лани. У дяди есть целый альбом с назидательными фотографиями как доказательство. Звонок в скорую, скорее всего, повлечет за собой небольшой скандал и тонну подписок о неразглашении.

— Все будет хорошо, братец Сичэнь, А-Сянь умеет заботиться о людях.

Цзинь Цзысюань недоверчиво кривится.

— Мы об одном и том же Вэй Усяне говорим, так?

Под недовольным взглядом Цзян Яньли он затыкает свой глупый рот и начинает мысленно колотить себя.

«Придурок! Испортил такой шикарный момент! Можно мне пересадить другой рот?!»

Из коридора внезапно появляется покачивающаяся фигура.

— А-Чэн! — восклицает Цзян Яньли.

Лань Сичэнь смотрит на приближающуюся фигуру в одежде официанта и спрашивает с тревогой: — А, молодой господин Цзян. Как мой бра-...

— Заткнись, — обрывает его Цзян Чэн. Он выглядит так, будто достиг просветления. В плохом смысле этого слова. — Кому нафиг нужны глаза.

На неверных ногах он проходит мимо них, смотря в пустоту.

«Молодая госпожа Цзян, — думает Цзинь Цзысюань. — Я так вас люблю. Но почему ваша семья такая ненормальная?!»

***

(Вчера)

**Вэй Усянь -Wi-Fi-**  
Лань Чжань!  
Напиши мне когда протрезвеешь, ок?  
ты такой милый когда пьяный хахаха  
(´▽`ʃƪ)♡

(6:21)

**Лань Ванцзи**  
Прошу прощения за доставленные неудобства.  
Это не входило в мои намерения.  
[сообщение удалено]  
[сообщение удалено]  
Я понимаю, что мог повести себя недостойно и готов понести ответственность за свои действия.

(8:10)

**Вэй Усянь -Wi-Fi-**  
ОМГ  
Так рано, а уже формальное извинение  
Доброе утро, трезвый Лань Чжань!  
₊•*◟(˶╹̆ꇴ╹̆˵)◜‧*･  
Ай... за что извиняешься  
Я тебя и трезвым и пьяным люблю хахаха

***

Группа «Мы ели адское мясо в горшочке» (3 участника)

Лань Сичэнь: привет, спасибо, что пригласили.

❃✿ Цзян Яньли ✿❃: Привет! (*ˊૢᵕˋૢ*)

❃✿ Цзян Яньли ✿❃: Извини за название!

❃✿ Цзян Яньли ✿❃: Это была идея А-Чэна!

(งಠ_ಠ)ง ЦЧэн: Альтернативное название «Взрыв пуканов»

(งಠ_ಠ)ง ЦЧэн: Можешь выбрать его.

Лань Сичэнь: Меня все устраивает.

❃✿Цзян Яньли✿❃: лол

❃✿ Цзян Яньли ✿❃: Я предложила «Группу восхищения Айдишником»

(งಠ_ಠ)ง ЦЧэн: Я ИМ ПОВОСХИЩАЮСЬ ПОСЛЕ ТОГО КАК ЖОПУ ЭТОГО МУДАКА РАСПАШЕТ ТРАКТОР

Лань Сичэнь: Меня смущает этот намек

(งಠ_ಠ)ง ЦЧэн: В ЖОПУ ТВОЕ СМУЩЕНИЕ

❃✿ Цзян Яньли ✿❃: Вот поэтому тебя не пускают работать в зал

❃✿ Цзян Яньли ✿❃: Ах да, братец Сичэнь. Прости за тот случай

Лань Сичэнь: (－‸ლ)

Лань Сичэнь: О боже. Тот случай.

Лань Сичэнь: Это мне надо извиняться!

Лань Сичэнь: Я от всей души сожалею.

(งಠ_ಠ)ง ЦЧэн: Ты потом пошел следить за своим братом

(งಠ_ಠ)ง ЦЧэн:: Одетый как дефективный Битлз.

(งಠ_ಠ)ง ЦЧэн: Сожалеет он

Лань Сичэнь: Нууууууу.

❃✿ Цзян Яньли ✿❃: Достаточно. Тот случай мы больше не обсуждаем.

❃✿ Цзян Яньли ✿❃: Братец Сичэнь, вы нормально добрались вчера?

(งಠ_ಠ)ง ЦЧэн: Можно попросить, чтобы про вчера мы вообще не говорили?

❃✿ Цзян Яньли ✿❃: Нельзя

Лань Сичэнь: Да! Спасибо, что спросила.

Лань Сичэнь: Ванцзи просто отключился, как только мы доехали. :((

❃✿ Цзян Яньли ✿❃: но это расставание...

(งಠ_ಠ)ง ЦЧэн: Можно попросить, чтобы мы не говорили конкретно про тот момент?

❃✿ Цзян Яньли ✿❃: Нельзя

(งಠ_ಠ)ง ЦЧэн: Чтоб вас

Лань Сичэнь: Да. Тот момент...

Лань Сичэнь: В общем.

(9:12)

(งಠ_ಠ)ง ЦЧэн: Никто не будет говорить? Слава богу

(งಠ_ಠ)ง ЦЧэн: Блин, я только что себя сглазил да?

❃✿ Цзян Яньли ✿❃: Именно за это я так тебя люблю

Лань Сичэнь: Извините, на работу ехал

Лань Сичэнь: Ну, тот момент. Эммм

Лань Сичэнь: было очень... ммм... трогательно?..

Лань Сичэнь: эээммм так...

❃✿ Цзян Яньли ✿❃: думаете... мы станем родственниками?

(งಠ_ಠ)ง ЦЧэн: НУ ЗАЧЕМ ТЫ ЭТО СКАЗАЛА

(งಠ_ಠ)ง ЦЧэн: ВСЕ ХВАТИТ С МЕНЯ ВЫПИСЫВАЮСЬ ИЗ ФАМИЛЬНОГО РЕЕСТРА

***

Вэй Усянь протирает пол и спиной чувствует на себе горящие взгляды окружающих.

Особенно один конкретный, полный жаждой убийства.

Эх.

Он поворачивается и натыкается на гневный взгляд Цзян Чэна. Что он сделал, чтобы довести его до такого бешенства?!

— Чего? — Вэй Усянь смеряет его равнодушным взглядом, но без толку. — А-Чэн, А-Чэн... не будь таким букой. Что тебя вообще выбесило?

Цзян Чэн крепче сжимает швабру и умудряется смять хлипкую металлическую рукоять, вызвав испуганный возглас у работника поблизости.

Вэй Усяня это откровенное проявление гнева одновременно раздражает и забавляет. Что за ребенок! Сколько драматизма! На что он вообще сердится? На вчера? Пф-ф-ф.

Вэй Усянь закатывает глаза и возвращается к полу, заметив: — Чего ты вообще злишься? Никогда не видел, как люди обнимаются?

Каждый работник в пределах слышимости ахает. Вэй Усянь снова печалится, что мир полон сплетников!

— Обнимаются, — бормочет Цзян Чэн ужасающе пустым голосом.

Ух, сколько пафоса, йо!

— И что? Ты никогда с друзьями не обнимался? Ай-яй-яй.

Тут Цзян Чэн взрывается.

— ДА?! А ТЫ?! ТЫ С КЕМ-НИБУДЬ ОБНИМАЛСЯ, КРОМЕ АЙДИШНИКА?!

— Конечно, обнимался! — давится от возмущения Вэй Усянь. — Не все такие ханжи, как ты! Кстати, разве я тебя не обнимал? И сестру? И Вэнь Нина? И Мяньмянь во время гонки на трех ногах?

— Это другое! — упорствует Цзян Чэн с таким хмурым видом, будто сейчас начнет вливать в Вэй Усяня воду из половых ведер. — Тогда было не так... гадко, — он содрогается, — как вчера.

«Что значит „гадко“? Отлично пообнимались», — изумленно думает Вэй Усянь.

— Что значит «гадко»? Было приятно. Очень даже приятно, знаешь ли. — Он хихикает, ему в голову приходит новая идея. — Давай попробуем, а? Иди сюда, Цзян Чэн! Обними меня!

Цзян Чэн на всей доступной скорости отпрыгивает назад и угрожающе шипит.

— Только попробуй — руки лишишься! — рявкает он. Остальные работники разделились на две группы: первая ржет, вторая смотрит с сомнением. Цзян Чэн оглядывается по сторонам и находит другое решение.

— Ты! — он хватает ближайшего работника, не успевшего увернуться, и подтаскивает его к Вэй Усяню.

Вэй Усянь наблюдает с иронией.

— Цзян Чэн, не издевайся над коллегами.

Цзян Чэн безжалостно подтаскивает сопротивляющегося работника; все глаза смотрят на них — кто с жалостью, кто со злобным предвкушением.

— Заткнись. Обними этого.

Вэй Усянь поднимает бровь, смотрит на бедного работника, который выглядит так, будто его на казнь приволокли, и решает его не жалеть.

— Ладно. Так, прощенья просим, — ослепительно улыбается Вэй Усянь и цапает в объятия беспомощно пискнувшую жертву.

— ...

Проходит десять секунд.

После двадцати парень перестал дергаться и вроде потерял сознание. Все остальные уже вытащили телефоны и бесстыдно записывают.

Тридцать секунд. Вэй Усянь отцепляется от бедняги, который, кстати, словно дух испустил. Цзян Чэн все еще выглядит чудовищно самодовольным и полным ярости.

— Ну? — спрашивает он, оттаскивая замершего сотрудника.

— Хм. Ну. — решает Вэй Усянь.

— Приятно было? — давит Цзян Чэн.

— Хм...

«Ну. Если так вопрос ставить...»

— Ладно.

Не теряя времени, Цзян Чэн прыгает к другому сотруднику и бесцеремонно толкает его к Вэй Усяню.

— Эксперимент номер два.

Ладно, зацапать на тридцать секунд, отпустить. Что за морока.

— И как? — снова спрашивает Цзян Чэн после того, как он отпустил бедного сотрудника № 2. На его лбу беспорядочно дергаются вены. А еще у него лицо слегка позеленело. — Приятно?

«Ну, честно говоря...»

— Нет.

Ха! Цзян Чэн празднует триумф, но через секунду понимает, что за этим последует.

— Когда ты тискал Айдишника, как долго ты это делал?

— Долго. Я не считал. — «Может, не хотел считать», — это уже про себя.

Цзян Чэн выглядит так, словно его сейчас стошнит.

Из-за кассы выглядывает Цзян Яньли. Все это время она молчала и только сейчас решила вмешаться.

— А-Сянь. С Айдишником... То есть с Лань Чжанем... обниматься было... приятно?

В голове у Вэй Усяня становится пусто, все, что он слышит — кровь, приливающую к голове.

О.

О-о-о-о.

О-о-о-о черт.

О-о-о черт, сто чертей.

Это оно?

Это и есть?!

— Я... — он отшатывается. Сквозь звон в ушах он смутно слышит встревоженный вскрик сестры и тихое бормотание окружающих. — Мне... нехорошо.

Теперь встревоженным выглядит даже Цзян Чэн. Но сейчас Вэй Усянь не в силах иметь ни с кем дел.

Все кажется таким душным и перепутанным; ему хочется рассмеяться, разрыдаться и спрыгнуть с крыши одновременно.

— Мне нехорошо, — повторяет он и кладет швабру. — Я возьму выходной?

Не дожидаясь ответа, он оказывается за дверью со своей сумкой и бежит так быстро, как только может.

***

Группа «Отряд Лотос-холла» (63 участника) 

АЦинЦин ☆ﾟ.*･: Поздравляю @Арнольд Клык ᕙ༼ ͝°益° ༽ᕗ ты получил обнимашки своей мечты

АЦинЦин ☆ﾟ.*･: Слава богу, обнимаешься ты так плохо, что господин Вэй пробудил в себя гея.

АЦинЦин ☆ﾟ.*･: О, и ты @-ПЯТНИЦА-, ты тоже. Поздрям!

-ПЯТНИЦА-: вы просто завидуете стервы ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

Арнольд Клык ᕙ༼ ͝°益° ༽ᕗ: Оставьте меня в покое

Поздравляю: Юй Цзыюань — Хозяйка Юньмэн-холла

Арнольд Клык ᕙ༼ ͝°益° ༽ᕗ: МЭМ ЗА ЧТО

***

(10:35)

**Вэй Усянь -Wi-Fi-**  
Я думаю  
[сообщение удалено]  
[сообщение удалено]

**Лань Ванцзи**  
Вэй Ин?

**Вэй Усянь -Wi-Fi-**  
Нет, ничего  
Потом поговорим

***

— И? — смотрит на него Вэнь Цин, зажевывая свиную шкурку. Ее волосы собраны в неаккуратный пучок, она растянулась рядом с братом и А-Юанем, которые смотрят дурацкие мультики про свинку Пеппу.

«А ребенок знает, что ты ешь родственницу Пеппы?» — мелочно думает Вэй Усянь.

— И что, — хмуро бормочет он вслух. — Что «что». Я сам выкопал себе яму. Спорим, ты хочешь сказать «А я тебе говорила».

— А я тебе говорила, — повторяет Вэнь Цин. За обеденным столом дядюшки молча играют в шахматы и подслушивают их разговор.

Вэй Усянь сжимает виски, чувствуя, как возвращается головная боль. Дурацкая была идея — приходить к Вэням. Чего он ожидал? Еще одной нотации?

Вэнь Цин смотрит на неестественно молчаливого Вэй Усяня и тяжело вздыхает.

— И ты правда не думал, что до этого дойдет? 

— Откуда мне знать?! — от его крика подскакивает Вэнь Нин, и он чувствует себя еще гаже. — Все было... нормально, да? Он прикольный. Что в этом плохого?

— Хм... — Вэнь Цин продолжает жевать проклятые свиные шкурки. На фоне тихо бормочет что-то бодрый голосок Пеппы и эхом отзывается щелканье фигур о шахматную доску, подстегивая его продолжить.

— Ладно, ну зациклился я слегка на нем. Подумаешь. Потому что он интересный! Он вроде как... редкий вид.

Вэнь Цин смотрит на него долгим взглядом и говорит: 

— Угу.

Вэй Усянь продолжает:

— Я думаю, это здорово, что он типа... по-своему... меня терпит? И доверяет? Кому хватит на это дури, да?

— Хм.

— А еще разговоры с ним как-то очищают, что ли. Он просто такой... правильный. Я хочу вывести его из себя. Я хочу его пошпынять. Он даже не будет возражать! Не Хуайсан сказал, что он стервозный. Я не согласен! Я думаю, он... 

Все взрослые в комнате смотрят на него сейчас с различной степенью веселья, терпеливо ожидая его следующих слов.

— ...милый, — заканчивает Вэй Усянь, опустошенно обмякая на стуле.

Вэнь Нин смотрит на него глазами, полными восхищения.

— Брат Вэй...

Четвертый дядюшка выглядит так, будто сейчас начнет хохотать, да так, что у него вставная челюсть через комнату полетит. Шестой дядюшка хихикает без стеснения, показывая желтые от табака пеньки зубов.

Вэнь Цин хлопает его по руке и нагло заявляет: 

— Поздравляю.

— Это тот самый «выход из шкафа»? — Четвертый дядя, сотрясаясь от смеха, колотит по столу.

«Чтоб вас, древние ископаемые!» — ругается про себя Вэй Усянь.

— С чем поздравляешь? — стонет он. — О боже. Как мне теперь с ним разговаривать?!

— Как обычно? — равнодушно предлагает Вэнь Цин. — Ты же и так минимум раз в день говоришь ему «Я тебя люблю».

Вэй Усянь бледнеет.

— О черт, и правда. Но это другое!

— В чем другое? — она повышает голос. — Подумай еще раз. Чем твои нынешние чувства к нему отличаются от прежних?

— Отличаются? — с сомнением повторяет Вэй Усянь.

— Вот ты мне и скажи! Как давно ты считаешь его, по твоим словам, «милым»?

Вэй Усянь стонет, но она продолжает немилосердно: — Что ты хочешь сделать с ним сейчас? И что ты хотел, скажем, на той неделе?

— Я хочу сблизиться с ним, — послушно отвечает Вэй Усянь. — Это не изменилось.

— И?

— Но теперь все по-другому! — паникуя, добавляет он. — Теперь я знаю, что хочу... большего?

— Ты что, дошкольник? — фыркает Вэнь Цин.

— Ну ладно, — скрипит зубами Вэй Усянь. — Я пытался поберечь уши А-Юаня. Но дело ваше!

Вэни дружно спадают с лица. Вэй Усянь, не обращая на них внимания, принимается частить: 

— Я хочу обнимать его. Было приятно. Я хочу опять. Типа каждый день. Я хочу... я хочу трогать его лицо, трогать его губы. Я хочу трогать его за руку. Тоже приятно, кстати. Я хочу, чтобы он приобрел вместе со мной различный опыт. Я хочу, чтобы он трогал меня. Типа везде. Одетыми, раздетыми. Неважно. Я хочу снова разговаривать с ним. Я хочу знать, что он любит, а что нет. Я хочу, чтобы он на меня злился. Но не по-настоящему. Я хочу, чтобы он смотрел на меня. Я хочу поце...

Вэй Усянь делает паузу и видит красные лица и ничего не подозревающего ребенка,  
которому заткнули уши. Почему-то его лицо тоже начинает пылать.

Вэнь Цин нервно откашливается и говорит: — Мы поняли. Так ему и скажи.

— Я не могу! — с ужасом восклицает Вэй Усянь. — Будет жутко неловко! Он перепугается и заблокирует меня на всю жизнь!

«Не заблокирует».

Инстинкт подсказывает Вэнь Цин, что этого не случится. Но это только предположение, поэтому головой ручаться она не может.

— Короче, — мрачно добавляет Вэй Усянь. — Все пошло к хуям. Кроме меня. Капец, чуваки. 

***

Группа «Мы ели адское мясо в горшочке» (3 участника)

❃✿Цзян Яньли✿❃: В общем, я на 70% уверена, что мы станем родней

❃✿Цзян Яньли✿❃: Пожалуйста, позаботьтесь о нас в будущем m(_ _)m

Лань Сичэнь: ??!!!

Лань Сичэнь: Почему так внезапно?

Лань Сичэнь: Погодите, всего 70%? Мне казалось, мы давно зашли за 80?

(งಠ_ಠ)ง ЦЧэн: СЕСТРА НЕТ

(งಠ_ಠ)ง ЦЧэн: У меня права голоса нет, что ли?!!

❃✿Цзян Яньли✿❃: Эм. Всякое случилось.

❃✿Цзян Яньли✿❃: Кстати, А-Чэн

❃✿Цзян Яньли✿❃: Ты же сам довел прогресс до 70%

(งಠ_ಠ)ง ЦЧэн: НЕТ

(งಠ_ಠ)ง ЦЧэн: ЕБАТЬ МЕНЯ ГОРШОЧКОМ

Лань Сичэнь: Боюсь спрашивать, что произошло

Лань Сичэнь: Но хорошо. Прошу вас позаботиться обо мне в будущем:))

(งಠ_ಠ)ง ЦЧэн: НЕТ

(งಠ_ಠ)ง ЦЧэн: Вы нарочно игнорируете 30%?

Лань Сичэнь: Если я могу заметить.

Лань Сичэнь: По моему опыту, в отрицании долго не просидеть.

(งಠ_ಠ)ง ЦЧэн: И ТЕБЯ ГОРШОЧКОМ


	11. Легальная непристойность

**Лань Ванцзи**  
Ты еще злишься?  
Прости меня. 

**Вэй Усянь -Wi-Fi-**  
За что ты извиняешься хаха  
Лань Чжань  
[сообщение удалено]  
Я не могу на тебя сердиться

**Лань Ванцзи**  
Что-то не так?  
Могу я помочь?

**Вэй Усянь -Wi-Fi-**  
Пфф, а то ты не знаешь я всегда живу не так  
У меня «не» во втором имени всетаки  
┐(´∀｀)┌

**Лань Ванцзи**  
Правда?  
:(

**Вэй Усянь -Wi-Fi-**  
(」゜ロ゜)」  
щ(゜ロ゜щ)  
Σ ( Д )ﻌﻌﻌﻌ⊙ ⊙  
ЭТО СМАЙЛИК  
ОХРЕНЕТЬ У МЕНЯ ДР СЕГОДНЯ?!

**Лань Ванцзи**  
Брат посоветовал.  
Тебе нравится?

**Вэй Усянь -Wi-Fi-**  
ОФИГЕТЬ КАК  
МОЛОДЕЦ СТАШИЙ БРАТ ЛАНЬ  
ЛАНЬ ЧЖАНЬ Я ТАК ТЕБЯ ЛЮБЛЮ

**Лань Ванцзи**  
М-м.

«Вот блин. — Палец Вэй Усяня впустую зависает над кнопкой „удалить“. Он опоздал. — Черт. Он прочитал».

***

Группа «Мы ели адское мясо в горшочке» (3 участника)

❃✿Цзян Яньли✿❃: А-Сянь снова не пришел..

❃✿Цзян Яньли✿❃: Сказал, голова болит...

❃✿Цзян Яньли✿❃: ( ᵒ̴̶̷̥́ _ᵒ̴̶̷̣̥̀ )

(งಠ_ಠ)ง ЦЧэн: ВТФ

(งಠ_ಠ)ง ЦЧэн: Он же полумертвым на работу являлся с капельницей наперевес

(งಠ_ಠ)ง ЦЧэн: Какая нахрен головная боль?

Лань Сичэнь: Сочувствую:((

Лань Сичэнь: Ванцзи тоже не рассказал мне, что случилось (´;︵;`)

Лань Сичэнь: Но он в последнее время тоже очень расстроен...

❃✿Цзян Яньли✿❃: Братец Сичэнь, а ты уверен, что твоему брату нравится А-Сянь?

❃✿Цзян Яньли✿❃: Может, он ему отказал?

(งಠ_ಠ)ง ЦЧэн: Чо за хуйня.

Лань Сичэнь: НЕТ! Конечно, нет!

Лань Сичэнь: То есть я не знаю, что случилось

Лань Сичэнь: Но быть того не может?!!

❃✿Цзян Яньли✿❃: Ты уверен?

❃✿Цзян Яньли✿❃: Может, для твоего брата это просто дружба?

((งಠ_ಠ)ง ЦЧэн: Говорил вам что есть еще 30%, но вы не слушали

❃✿Цзян Яньли✿❃: А-Чэн.

(งಠ_ಠ)ง ЦЧэн: Что? Правду говорю.

Лань Сичэнь: НЕТ???

Лань Сичэнь: Вы же тоже все видели, правда?!

Лань Сичэнь: Ванцзи даже прикасаться к другим людям не любит!

(งಠ_ಠ)ง ЦЧэн: Ну все.

(งಠ_ಠ)ง ЦЧэн: Когда я в следующий раз увижу этого стремное механическое хуйло я из него всю дурь-то повыбиваю 

Лань Сичэнь: Пожалуйста, не надо

❃✿Цзян Яньли✿❃: Мы точно знаем, что они поговорили?

❃✿Цзян Яньли✿❃: Я имею в виду, А-Сянь совсем недавно понял, что его чувства романтические...

❃✿Цзян Яньли✿❃: И он слегка...

(งಠ_ಠ)ง ЦЧэн: Пиздецки туп

❃✿Цзян Яньли✿❃: Я собиралась сказать, недогадлив

Лань Сичэнь: Но он уже так откровенен?!

Лань Сичэнь: Как можно не понять?!!

❃✿Цзян Яньли✿❃: Ха Ха Ха

***

Выйдя из вагона, они пробираются сквозь послеобеденную толпу. Не Минцзюэ не заботится о том, чтобы подстроиться под спутника, и Мэн Яо вынужден почти бежать за ним.

«Однажды, — с отвращением думает он, отчаянно прорываясь сквозь толпу. — Однажды я отрежу ему его дурацкие ноги-ходули».

Вскоре они выбираются с переполненной станции на улицу, где народу поменьше. На лице Не Минцзюэ написано раздражение, и он намеренно шагает шире, в очередной раз заставляя Мэн Яо сорваться в полубег, чтобы догнать его.

— Зачем я вообще согласился с тобой идти, — говорит он не оборачиваясь.

«Что-что, прости?!»

Мэн Яо проглатывает гневный ответ и отвечает спокойно: — Второй брат занят. Напомни мне, кто «просил» меня пойти с ним и перевести справочник?

«Лучше подай в суд на производителей протеиновых коктейлей за то, что они поубивали клетки твоего мозга».

Не Минцзюэ хмурится еще сильнее.

— Когда ты в последний раз «помогал», то дал мне зараженную флешку, и у меня посреди презентации порно-баннер вылез.

— Я тут при чем? — гладко врет Мэн Яо. Жаль, что сейчас никто не ценит настолько безупречные подставы.

— Надо было просто онлайн перевести, — рычит Не Минцзюэ.

— Ага, ага. Давай забудем, что случилось в прошлый раз, когда ты попытался прогнать сквозь Байду-транслейт свой реферат. — Мэн Яо потом отлично поржал (втихую).

Напоминание затыкает Не Минцзюэ, и они опять идут к библиотеке в молчании.

Вскоре они видят здание библиотеки и группку студентов, валяющих дурака вокруг. У каждого в руках по гаджету, и они тырят бесплатный библиотечный вай-фай.

Не Минцзюэ презрительно фыркает на шумные группки болтающих студентов вокруг них.  
— Тупые миллениалы.

«Мы тоже миллениалы. Это твоя голова застряла в шестидесятых», — думает Мэн Яо.

— О, кстати! — Он оглядывается и видит у лестницы знакомую фигуру. — Там А-Сан.

Не Минцзюэ оборачивается с рекордной скоростью и видит шумную кучку молодежи, позирующую вместе для селфи.

Почуяв убийственную ауру, Не Хуайсан поднимает голову как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть приближение грозной фигуры, и взвизгивает от испуга. Он падает с перил, на которых сидел, раскинувшись, и разрушает их композицию для селфи.

Группа молодежи отвешивает челюсти, завидев новоприбывшую гору мускулов. Некоторые откровенно пускают слюнки.

— Брат... — пищит Не Хуйасан, потирая шишку на лбу и пытаясь сжаться в комочек. 

«Брат?!»

Все смотрят на «Бульдозера Не» и на их «Наложницу Не», которая пытается спрятаться за фонарным столбом.

— Ты сказал, что идешь учиться, — совершенно ровным голосом говорит Великолепный Великан. Не Хуайсан спинным мозгом понимает, что ему кранты.

— Я... я учусь! — «Налаживание связей — это тоже учеба!» — только сказать это вслух он, конечно, не может.

Не Минцзюэ оглядывается, отмечает отсутствие тетрадей и книг в группе.

— И чему вы учитесь?

Мэн Яо слегка сочувствует Не Хуайсану и пытается смягчить грядущие неприятности.

— Брат Минцзюэ, А-Сан просто наслаждается...

— А ты заткнись. Посмотрим, как ты понаслаждешься, когда я вырву тебе горло и суну его в горячий кислый суп.

«Блин-блин-блин», — готовится разрыдаться Не Хуайсан, но вдруг замечает свет в конце туннеля. Сейчас брата отвлекут! Ура тебе, мой спаситель!

Вэй Усянь идет к своим друзьям со множеством бутылок в руках и вдруг замечает, как все подавлены. Он собирается окликнуть их и спросить, в чем дело, но потом видит двух новичков, которые кажутся ему знакомыми.

Мэн Яо замечает его первым и замирает, узнав его, только их взгляды встретились.

— Ага! — бодро орет Вэй Усянь. — Мелюзга пришла!

Улыбка слетает с лица Мэн Яо, и он забывает, что хмуриться нельзя. Не Минцзюэ отвлекается на источник голоса и видит знакомого юношу (к счастью, без ребенка). Кстати. Что он сейчас сказал? Медаль парню.

— И дылда тут! Давно не виделись! — Вэй Усянь небрежно роняет бутылки на ближайший стол и приветствует их радостной улыбкой. Не Минцзюэ мысленно забирает медаль обратно и сверкает глазами на тихо хихикающее насекомое рядом с собой.

«Лучше дылда, чем мелкий жук», — злобно думает он.

«Я, блин, нормального роста!» — Мэн Яо с трудом приклеивает свою обычную мирную улыбку.

— Ты друг Хуайсана, — доходит до Не Минцзюэ. Сам Не Хуайсан в этот момент пытается слиться с пейзажем.

— Ха-ха-ха, ага! А, ты тоже его знаешь? Вот это совпадение! — Эти ребята знакомые Не Хуайсана? Мир такой тесный!

— Мы братья, — сказал Не Минцзюэ.

— Чё. — Вэй Усянь переводит взгляд с Великой Китайской стены перед собой на Не Хуайсана, который прячется за перепуганным Вэнь Нином, и обратно. «Чё-о-о?» — В вашей семье гены дефективные, что ли? — «Кто из вас генетическая мутация?»

На Мэн Яо нападает неконтролируемый кашель.

На лбу Не Минцзюэ вздуваются вены. Люди за ними мысленно ставят свечку и возжигают благовония в честь Вэй Усяня, а кто-то уже набрал скорую. Вэнь Нин теряет сознание стоя. 

«Они знакомы?! Погодите, брат Вэй знает Ланей. Но почему он так фамильярно здоровается со старшим братом и братом Яо?!» — быстро соображает Не Хуайсан.

— И тебе привет. Давно не виделись, — говорит Мэн Яо, подавив кашель. Его ласковая улыбка уже на месте.

Вэй Усянь нервно смеется.

— А-ха-ха, да. С тех пор, ага... — «Пожалуйста, только не упоминайте рвоту».

Вэй Усянь осторожно посматривает на брата и сестру Вэнь, которые рядом и все слышат.

— Неплохо выглядишь, — говорит Не Минцзюэ, уняв нервный тик. — Сичэнь сказал, ты нездоров. Лань Ванцзи беспокоится за тебя.

«Что-о-о?! Этот холодильник что делает? Брат Вэй, что вас связывает?! Ты чудотворец?!» — мысленно воет Не Хуайсан.

— Я... нормально, — Вэй Усянь нервно переминается с ноги на ногу, услышав заветное имя. Он сам понимает, что звучит неубедительно.

Не Минцзюэ прищуривается. — Завязывайте с вашими любовными ссорами. Сичэнь из-за вас нервничает.

Что. За. Нафиг.

Голова Вэй Усяня пустеет, потом он чувствует, как кровь ударяет ему в голову. «Что за бред он несет». 

— Мы не... Он... — Он замолкает. Слова выходят неловкими. Почему-то они кажутся... неправильными.

Не Минцзюэ презрительно фыркает

Мэн Яо наблюдает тихий нервный срыв перед собой и мягко спрашивает, лихорадочно соображая: — Прости меня за вопрос, но вы двое разве не...

«Нет?! То есть, я бы только за, но?! Что, блин, за вопросы, чувак!

— Он привел тебя в свою комнату. Туда даже Сичэнь почти не заходит, — Не Минцзюэ морщится, вспомнив.

«Но... Но... ради ребенка же. И мы занимались!»

— Разве он не сам пригласил тебя домой? — продолжает Мэн Яо. — Брат Сичэнь говорил мне, что Ванцзи раньше никогда не приглашал друзей домой и сам ни к кому не ходил. Хоть А-Сана спроси.

Не Хуайсан за ними яростно кивает.

«О боже, Лань Чжань! Где твоя социальная жизнь!»

Не Минцзюэ вспоминает утро, когда он встретил бледного Сичэня, настаивающего, что садиться он не будет, и пересказавшего, как по-рыцарски повел себя его брат на свидании.

— Разве он не съел ради тебя смертельную порцию чили?

«Откуда вы вообще это знаете?! Кто вам рассказал?»

— Я слышал про... — Мэн Яо делает паузу, чтобы подобрать подходящее выражение. — ...прикосновения? Хм, со средней школы его знаю, никогда не видел, чтобы он по своей воле к кому-то прикасался.

«Прикосновения?! Нас завтра Австралия захватит? Что за фигня?!» — Не Хуайсан мысленно всплывает брюхом кверху.

— Он, наверно, думает, что мы... хорошие... друзья? — Вэй Усянь сам морщится от своих слов.

— Вот это страстная дружба! — влезает какой-то предатель с галерки.

Парочка перед ним переглядывается и отвечает хором:

— Не (гони).

Мэн Яо откашливается и смотрит на душевно смятенного Вэй Усяня. — Думаю, тебе стоит спросить его самого. Если ты хочешь таких отношений, конечно.

Вэй Усянь через силу кивает, хватает сумку с земли и уносится на рекордной скорости.

Мэн Яо с долей веселья провожает взглядом удаляющуюся фигуру. — Сколько драматизма. Я имею в виду, он мог просто смску послать.

— Так и знал, что между ним и Айдишником что-то есть, — замечает один из парней.

— Брат Вэй такой отважный, — хлюпает носом Не Хуайсан.

Не Минцзюэ переключается на брата и хватает его за воротник.

— Не думай, что я с тобой закончил.

***

**Вэй Усянь -Wi-Fi-**  
ЛАНЬ ЧЖАНЬ  
Лань Чжань  
Лань Чжань где ты?!  
Лань Чжань ты дома???

**Лань Ванцзи**  
Только что вернулся.  
Что случилось?

**Вэй Усянь -Wi-Fi-**  
ОТЛИЧНО  
Никуда не уходи ладно!!  
Жди на месте!!!  
Погодика сорри  
Мне можно к тебе домой??  
Можно приехать??

**Лань Ванцзи**  
Хорошо.  
Приезжай, пожалуйста.

**Вэй Усянь -Wi-Fi-**  
ЛАДНО Я ЕДУ  
Я ДОЛНР  
Я ДОЛЖЕН ТЕБЕ СКАЗАТЬ  
Это важно!!  
Жди меня!!

**Лань Ванцзи**  
Жду.

***

Весь путь от станции Вэй Усянь бежит, игнорируя укоризненные взгляды людей, на которых налетает. Его кровь кипит от адреналина, и он ускоряется, завидев конечную цель.

Взмокший и раскрасневшийся, он останавливается перед воротами красивого здания. Только он задумывается, надо ли ему немного привести себя в порядок или просто взять и нажать на звонок, как дверь внезапно распахивается, являя аккуратно одетого и неподражаемо сдержанного Лань Ванцзи.

— Вэй Ин, — зовет он. Вэй Усянь думает с надеждой, что в его голосе, кажется, прозвучала радость. — Заходи.

«Это нечестно — иметь такой голос! — Вэй Усянь стоит столбом, чувствуя уже знакомый удар током от звуков этой речи. — И лицо такое иметь тоже нечестно! Лань Чжань, почему все в тебе такое нечестное!»

Он чувствует, как весь адреналин внезапно гаснет, сменяясь волной тревоги и неуверенности.

— Лань Чжань, я... я не могу войти.

«Вдруг я все не так понял, и мне надо будет сбежать?!»

Лань Ванцзи замирает; видно, как его рука сжимается на дверной ручке. Его лицо, однако, не выдает ничего.

Вэй Усянь делает глубокий вдох, чтобы взять себя в руки, и решительно смотрит ему в глаза.

— Лань Чжань. Я должен сказать тебе кое-что важно. Очень-очень важное.

Бровь Лань Ванцзи едва заметно дергается.

— Да.

Вэй Усяня продолжает нести.

— Это по-настоящему важно, знаешь ли. Типа ты можешь меня после этого возненавидеть — вот как важно. И может показаться полной чушью. Даже я знаю, что это чушь! Но дай мне сказать, хорошо? Потом уйду, если захочешь.

Вэй Усянь не ждет согласия и выдает проклятые слова прежде, чем успеет перетрусить и сбежать в Монголию.

— Лань Чжань, — он не отрывает взгляда от Лань Ванцзи. — Ты мне нравишься. В том самом смысле. Очень, очень нравишься.

Рука Лань Ванцзи на ручке обмякла, дверь выскользнула и вломила ему по плечу. Он стоит совершенно прямо и, кажется, даже не дышит.

От чистой паники Вэй Усянь продолжает болтать. Еще громче, когда видит, что лицо Лань Ванцзи покрылось смертельной бледностью.

— Да-да, я знаю. Чухня полная. И мне кажется... мне кажется, я тоже тебе нравлюсь? Вроде как? Мне сказали, что да. Я могу ошибаться... но может, ты да! То есть, не так сильно, как мне, но... если да...

— Нет, — обрывает его Лань Ванцзи.

Вэй Усянь чувствует, как обрывается его сердце, и ему хочется быстренько сбежать. Блин, не плакать. Надо продолжать, и, может, дружбу он еще спасет

— ...Ага. Ничего! Прости, что так вышло, ха-ха, то есть, я как обычно бред несу. Прости, что...

— Нет, — опять перебивает его Лань Ванцзи. Он решительно шагает вперед и позволяет двери захлопнуться за собой.

— Нет, — говорит он снова, остановившись. Теперь его лицо совсем близко к лицу Вэй Усяня.

— Я не... — он выглядит слегка раздраженным.

«Не — что? — начинает сердиться Вэй Усянь. — Закончи предложение!»

— Не — что? Нет, ты мне не нравишься? Нет, я болван? Нет...

— Нет, — он берет руку Вэй Усяня и прикладывает ее к груди, где он может почувствовать неровно бьющееся сердце под безупречно отглаженной тканью.

Вэй Усянь с новой надеждой смотрит в его бледные глаза.

— Лань Чжань?

— Не... — продолжает он скованно. — Не больше.

«Не больше чем... больше, чем... О-о-о!»

Лань Ванцзи повторяет — на этот раз тверже: — Твои чувства. Они не больше.

На волне огромного облегчения и еще офигительной тонны эмоций, Вэй Усянь может сказать лишь одно:

— Обними меня.

Лань Ванцзи охотно слушается, и Вэй Усянь оказывается окутан запахом сандала и кондиционера для одежды. Его обнимают крепко, но осторожно. Он хватает Лань Ванцзи в ответ и смеется ему в ключицу.

— Лань Чжань, Лань Чжань... Не обрывай предложения на полуслове! Меня чуть удар не хватил, ха-ха-ха!. Хочешь, чтобы я молоденьким погиб?

— М-м, — Лань Ванцзи сжимает его крепче. Развеселившийся Вэй Усянь успокаивающе гладит его по спине и позволяет себя расслабиться в объятиях.

— А еще, что значит, мои чувства не больше? Возмутительно! Чтоб ты знал, во мне куча любви!

— М-м.

Глаза Вэй Усяня лукаво блестят, когда он отодвигается, чтобы посмотреть в недоумевающие глаза Лань Ванцзи.

— Итак. — Он улыбается и тыкает пальцем в прохладную щеку. — Раз обнимашки мы уже освоили, получу ли я еще и поцелуй?

Все, что Вэй Усянь видит, прежде чем закрыть глаза, это расширившийся зрачок и покрасневший кончик уха Лань Ванцзи. Поцелуй фантастический. Прямо достойный зала славы, такой фантастический. Он так им наслаждается, что точно забыл о чем-то важном.

Он все еще улыбается, когда они перестают целоваться и снова вцепляются друг в друга.

О, кстати. Как Лань Чжань узнал, что он пришел, хотя он еще не позвонил в дверь?

— Лань Чжань?

— М-м.

— У вас видеокамеры стоят, да?

— Да.

— Это значит, что кто-то из охранного агентства мог смотреть на нас?

— М-м.

Вэй Усянь ухмыляется.

— Мы можем попросить у них запись?

— Камера подсоединена к дядиному компьютеру в его офисе. Можем попросить у него.

Вэй Усянь невольно отодвигается и пытливо смотрит на Лань Ванцзи. — Ты хочешь сказать, твой дядя нас сейчас стримит в прямом эфире?

— Да, — невозмутимо моргает Лань Чжань.

***

Личный офис окружного прокурора

— ...

— ...

— Кто-нибудь может объяснить мне, что это значит? 

«Мне тоже интересно». 

Лань Сичэнь взмок под костюмом-тройкой.

На лице его дяди сменяются цвета: от белого к зеленому, а потом к фиолетовому, как на скринсейвере. Его помощник уже отступает к аптечке за лекарством от давления. 

— Ванцзи стал взрослым? — наконец говорит Лань Сичэнь.

***

Группа «Мы ели адское мясо в горшочке» (3 участника)

Лань Сичэнь: Теперь 100%!!

Лань Сичэнь: (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧

Лань Сичэнь: Мы однозначно родняемся!

❃✿Цзян Яньли✿❃: !!!!!!!

❃✿Цзян Яньли✿❃: Что?!! Как?!! Что произошло?

❃✿Цзян Яньли✿❃: но поздравляю!!!

❃✿Цзян Яньли✿❃:( ⁼̴̤̆ ළ̉ ⁼̴̤̆)و ̑̑

(งಠ_ಠ)ง ЦЧэн: ВТФ произошло?

(งಠ_ಠ)ง ЦЧэн: НЕТ Я ТАК НЕ СОГЛАСЕН

(งಠ_ಠ)ง ЦЧэн: И что такое родняемся

Лань Сичэнь: Извините, перевозбудился!!٩̋(ˊ•͈ ꇴ •͈ˋ)و

❃✿Цзян Яньли✿❃: Откуда ты знаешь?!!!

❃✿Цзян Яньли✿❃: ОМГ А-Сянь!!!

❃✿Цзян Яньли✿❃: Я так счастлива!!

❃✿Цзян Яньли✿❃: ✧*｡٩(*ˊᗜˋ)و✧*｡

Лань Сичэнь: ✧*｡٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و✧*｡

(งಠ_ಠ)ง ЦЧэн: Эй, как ты вообще узнал?

(งಠ_ಠ)ง ЦЧэн:: А. Ну...

(งಠ_ಠ)ง ЦЧэн: Только не говори что...

Лань Сичэнь: Я... случайно все видел?..

(งಠ_ಠ)ง ЦЧэн: БЛЯДЬ БОЛЬНОЙ ТЫ УБЛЮДОК.

(งಠ_ಠ)ง ЦЧэн: ты за ними следил?!!

(งಠ_ಠ)ง ЦЧэн: Правду говорят, самые правильные и есть самые извращенцы.

Лань Сичэнь: Нет! Все совсем не так!!

Лань Сичэнь: Это совершенно легальная запись!! 

Лань Сичэнь: Я увидел ее совершенно случайно!!

(งಠ_ಠ)ง ЦЧэн: Легальная

(งಠ_ಠ)ง ЦЧэн: Запись?????

❃✿Цзян Яньли✿❃: Запись??!!

(งಠ_ಠ)ง ЦЧэн: Откуда, блядь, взялась запись?!!

❃✿Цзян Яньли✿❃: У тебя есть запись??!!

(งಠ_ಠ)ง ЦЧэн: БЛЯДЬ ОНИ ЗАСОСАЛИСЬ НА ПУБЛИКЕ

(งಠ_ಠ)ง ЦЧэн: МУДАКИ ОЗАБОЧЕННЫЕ КАСТРИРУЮ НАХУЙ ОБОИХ

Лань Сичэнь: Зависит от определения публичности??

Лань Сичэнь: Эм, пожалуйста не надо??

(งಠ_ಠ)ง ЦЧэн: О МОЕЙ РЕПУТАЦИИ БЫ ПОДУМАЛИ

❃✿Цзян Яньли✿❃: Можно мне эту запись?? 

(งಠ_ಠ)ง ЦЧэн: СЕСТРА НЕ НАДО

Лань Сичэнь: Что угодно для семьи!

Лань Сичэнь: ( ﾉ^ω^)ﾉﾟ

(งಠ_ಠ)ง ЦЧэн: ЭТО КТО ТЕБЕ СЕМЬЯ

(❃✿Цзян Яньли✿❃ добавила -Цзинь-JZX-Цзинь-）

❃✿Цзян Яньли✿❃: эм...

❃✿Цзян Яньли✿❃: Он попросился

-Цзинь-JZX-Цзинь-: Йо

(งಠ_ಠ)ง ЦЧэн: ЧТО БЛЯДЬ ОН ТУТ ДЕЛАЕТ

(งಠ_ಠ)ง ЦЧэн: ЗАБЛОКИРОВАТЬЕГО

Лань Сичэнь: Добро пожаловать!! :DD

(งಠ_ಠ)ง ЦЧэн: БЛИН НЕ НАДО ЕГО ПРИВЕТСТВОВАТЬ

*** 

**Лань Ванцзи**  
Я на станции  
Где ты?

**Вэй Усянь -Wi-Fi-**  
Лань Чжань!!  
Я рядом с турникетами!!  
Перед «Фэмилимартом»!

Вэй Усянь легко находит Лань Ванцзи: тот стоит, возвышаясь среди толпы, и рыщет взглядом по сторонам.

Желая нашкодить, Вэй Усянь решает подкрасться к нему сзади, стискивает сильную спину и обвивает руку вокруг его талии. Лань Ванцзи оборачивается и видит зубастую ухмылку.

— Привет, прекрасный незнакомец.

Лань Ванцзи лишь приподнимает брови с легкой укоризной. Вэй Усянь ласково улыбается ему в ответ.

— Скучал?

Лань Ванцзи похлопывает по шаловливой руке.

— М-м.

— Пойдем? — он отцепляется от спины Лань Ванцзи, предлагает руку и тянет его вперед. — Итак, Лань Чжань. Мы идем на наше... какое там по счету?"

— Четвертое.

Вэй Усянь смеется.

— Четвертое? Мы считаем тот раз, когда ты напился?

— М-м.

Он согласно хмыкает.

— Тоже верно.

Они выходят на бодрящий осенний воздух, смешиваясь с потоками людей. 

Экстра

Они даже постучать не успевают, как дверь уже распахивается и показывается вся семья, в ожидании собравшаяся перед входом.

— Вы же сказали, что все вместе на конкурс караоке идете. Почему вы еще тут? — Вэй Усянь подозрительно смотрит на отряд стариков, который демонстрирует отполированные вставные зубы и бессовестно облизывается на его спутника. Даже бабуля Вэнь, все еще в коляске, с бедром в гипсе, выглядит положительно помолодевшей от волнения. В своих костюмах с блестками они выглядят как фламинго в стразиках.

— Ой, молчи ты. — Тетушка нетерпеливо машет рукой и направляет ослепительную улыбку на бедного застывшего Лань Ванцзи. — Нам нечасто выпадает случай полюбоваться на такого красавчика.

— Я тоже красавчик, — обижается Вэй Усянь.

— Твое лицо нам давно надоело, — жестоко говорит Шестой дядюшка, заставив Вэй Усяня пафосно схватиться за сердце. Как смеет эта черепаха морщинистая так говорить?! 

Вэнь Нин тем временем забился в угол и излучает боль и страдания; А-Юань в его руках, кажется, уже выработал устойчивость к этому излучению.

К счастью, в Вэнь Цин просыпается жалость, и она хлопком в ладоши разгоняет любопытную стайку.

— Так, все. Успокоились все. Красивый парень красивым парнем, но нам пора, а то дисквалифицируют.

Она смотрит на нового гостя и бодро протягивает ему руку.

— Привет. Вэнь Цин. Я совесть этого придурка.

— Лань Ванцзи, — натянуто отвечает тот и даже не пытается пожать ей руку.

— Ого, — Вэнь Цин убирает руку. Ее улыбка выглядит презрительной и веселой одновременно. — Ты и правда унылый. А-Нин! Вылезай, а то останешься!

Вэнь Нин подскакивает и несется к ним с ребенком наперевес. Узнав гостей, А-Юань сияет, ерзает и пытается дотянуться до них.

Вэй Усянь смеется и хлопает его по носу.— Привет, маленькое чудовище! Скучал?

Вэнь Нин смотрит на него с нескрываемым недоверием.

— Как я уже говорила...

— Да, да. Я понял. Безопасность, здравый смысл, согласие. Все вспомнил?

Вэнь Цин скрипит зубами и разражается еще одной тирадой. Останавливает ее только Вэнь Нин, нервно напоминающий ей про расписание автобуса. Дом и ребенок остаются на милость Вэй Усяня.

Неохотно уходят и старики, чьи попытки потискать трагически застывшего Лань Чжаня героически пресекает Вэй Усянь.

Только дверь закрывается, Вэй Усянь замечает новенькую записку «Не вздумайте трахаться!», написанную яростным почерком Вэнь Цин, и ржет до слез. Сестрица все предусмотрела, ха-ха-ха!

Некоторое время спустя Вэй Усянь валяется на диване и смотрит на Лань Ванцзи, который под обожающим взглядом А-Юаня наигрывает на маленьком укулеле детскую песенку про правила дорожного движения. Он коварно подбирается поближе и целует Лань Ванцзи в бледную щеку.

— Привет, — говорит он, когда Лань Ванцзи оборачивается, и пользуется возможностью поцеловать и вторую щеку.

Уголок губ Лань Ванцзи слегка приподнимается.

— Привет.

Экстра в экстре

Группа юристов Хуалу-2018 (32 участника) 

✼Чжан Жасмин✼*¨: АААА СНОВА ПОМЕНЯЛАААААСЬ

Хоу Тяньи: Дата сдачи??? 

Хоу Тяньи: НЕЕЕТ Я еще не доделала сноски!

Селина У: О. ООООООО?!!!!

Селина У: НЕЕЕЕТ Я не сохранила старуююююю

-ФУ ИТАН-: Вы о чем вообще??

Розовая роза: Я ТООООЖЕЕЕЕ!! 

Розовая роза: Зато! Новая тоже чертовски хороша!

Розовая роза: а еще ОФИГТЬ НА ФОТКЕ ЕЩЕ Одно ЖИВОЕ СУЩЕСВТО

Джейсон: Снова одноклассник Лань да? -_-

Хоу Тяньи: о слава богу, я уж подумала, дата сдачи

Хоу Тяньи: Ух ты, он на фото не один.

Лунтао Сюэ: Боже, вы девчонки поехавшие.

*ଘ(੭*ˊᵕˋ)੭* ੈ✩‧₊˚: На фотке еще один человек!!!!

*ଘ(੭*ˊᵕˋ)੭* ੈ✩‧₊˚: Почему я удивлен?

✼Чжан Жасмин✼*¨: Ох мама. Его друг тоже ОФИГЕННО хорош

Розовая роза: Вотвооот

Мин Шу: У него есть друг?!!!!

Кэтлин Ци: Ребята, он все еще в группе.

Кэтлин Ци: Почему мне кажется, что я со стенкой разговариваю.

♫ Цайсэ ♬♪： У Него Есть Друг?!!!

Джейсон: народ, он тоже человек -_-

Лунтао Сюэ: Может, это он сделал предыдущее? 

Мин Шу: А точно! 

Мин Шу: Эта фотка тоже шикарная

ЮйЭ: Ого. Одноклассник Лань с кем-то позирует!

ЮйЭ: И они вроде ладят, ого.

ЮйЭ: Кто этот парень?!!

Мой бойфренд: Лань Ванцзи

Джейсон: ТЫ НАС НЕ БЛОКИРОВАЛ?!

Джейсон: Офигеть мужик. Грац?!

Кэтлин Ци: Предупреждала же (—__—‘)

Кэтлин Ци: И поздравляю, одноклассник Лань. У тебя красивый бойфренд.

ЮйЭ: ОМГ ЧУВАААК!??!

Спасибо. : Лань Ванцзи

— Ванцзи, — морщится Лань Сичэнь. — Мне казалось, Тиндер существует не для того, чтобы выкладывать селфи со своим парнем. — Это слегка противоречит цели приложения. Тут не место, чтобы хвастать бойфрендом.

— М-м.


End file.
